LA FAMILIA BRIEF
by AYNAT DREAMS
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots sobre la maravillosa y loca familia Brief. Capitulo 11: PAPÁ, ÉL ES MI NOVIO.
1. Vegeta y su nuevo telefono

**_Hola como están? Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fanfic, que será una serie de drabbles y/o oneshots, que no tendrán orden de continuación y estarán escritos en cualquier tiempo de la saga._**

**_Se tratara básicamente de la mejor familia de todo DBZ -en mi opinión- la familia Briefs. Tengo muchas ideas que se me ocurren todo el tiempo, y decidí volcarlas todas juntas en este fic… No se cuantos capítulos escribiré… Creo que dependerá de ustedes ;) también pueden darme ideas y tratare de plasmarlas aquí ;)_**

**_Espero les guste este primer capitulo, que es un oneshot sobre Vegeta y un elemento muy utilizado hoy en dia… jaja._**

**_DISCLAIMER:__ Los personajes pertencen al grandioso Akira Toriyama._**

**_-...-__ Dialogo._**

**_"..." Pensamientos._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vegeta**

** y su nuevo ****teléfono**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cierto día en Corporación Capsule, mas precisamente un día sábado, la heredera de tan famosa empresa salía al patio de la mansión, tomando el camino que llevaba al santuario de su esposo: la cámara de gravedad.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando para variar…

Del otro lado Bulma tecleo una serie de códigos para desactivar la gravedad y así poder ingresar a la máquina.

-¿¡Que diablos!?- Vegeta se puso furioso, por verse interrumpido en su sagrada tarea.

-Ya, ya tranquilo, solo me quedare un minuto- Respondió la peli azul al rugido del saiyajin.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto de muy mala gana.

-Vine a entregarte uno de tus regalos, ya sabes, como mañana es tu cumpleaños- Dijo Bulma mostrándole una pequeña caja forrada con papel de regalo color azul brillante.

-Hmp! Sabes muy bien que yo no celebro esa estúpida costumbre terrícola- Vegeta tenia el seño cada vez más fruncido.

-Tu no acostumbras a hacer nada de nada! Solo sirves para comer, comer y comer y estar todo el tiempo en esta cosa!-

-Lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te aniquile!-

-¡Pues hazlo de una maldita vez!- Vegeta apretaba sus puños cada vez más fuerte, y la vena de su frente estaba ya por explotar.

-¿Ves? No lo harás porque después de todo me A-MA-S- Sonrió Bulma. Como le gustaba hacer enojar a Vegeta.

-Grrr… maldita mujer- Susurro el moreno.

-Bueno en fin… toma tu regalo Veggie- La peli azul le entrego la caja, Vegeta la tomo con desconfianza.

-Vamos ábrela- Animo Bulma.

El saiyajin rompió el papel y abrió la caja de cartón, encontrándose con…

-¡¿Pero que demonios!?-

-Es un teléfono celular último modelo por supuesto, saldrá al mercado recién dentro de varios meses, ni siquiera Trunks lo tiene, y eso que me lo encargó hace semanas- Bulma hablaba con entusiasmo acerca del aparato, sin darse cuenta que Vegeta ni siquiera la escuchaba después que pronuncio teléfono celular- Tiene GPS, bluetooh, conexión USB, TV HD , memoria infinita, su batería es inagotable, sumergible en cualquier liquido, menos ácido por supuesto jeje, la empresa ya esta trabajando en mejorar eso, su manejo puede ser solo por voz si quieres, tu ni siquiera tendrás que hacer algo y también tiene muchas aplicaciones. Ah! Y podrás sacar fotos con solo decir `click´- Al terminar de decir esto Bulma toma el teléfono y lo eleva hasta la altura de ambos rostros y pronuncio el famoso `click´ y una luz cegadora los ilumino.

-Oh pero que bella salí, hasta tu saliste guapo Vegeta. De verdad este celular hace milagros-

-¡¿Para que diablos yo voy a querer esta porquería de humanos?!- El príncipe trataba de controlar su fuerza para no arrojar el aparato junto con la mujer.

-¿Cómo que para que Vegeta? Para cuando te vayas por semanas lejos pueda comunicarme contigo y por lo menos saber que estas vivo mono estúpido y desconsiderado!-

-Tienes al mocoso para saber eso, no necesito esta basura terrícola-

-No puedo molestar a Trunks todo el tiempo que quiera saber de ti, además el ya es un adolescente y casi nunca esta en la casa. Así que más te vale que tomes ese maldito teléfono y lo utilices. ¡¿Me oíste?!- Bulma estaba tan furiosa que Vegeta pensó que se transformaría en súper saiyajin.

-Yo no te pedí esto, NO lo quiero!-

-Pe-pero yo diseñe éste especialmente para ti. Tiene una aplicación especial para detectar la cantidad exacta de ki y los puntos débiles de los oponentes- El labio inferior de Bulma comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron. Vegeta no pensaba que iría a llorar por semejante idiotez, pero para no tentar a la suerte hablo.

-Si te digo que lo voy a usar me dejaras en paz y te iras de aquí?- La peli azul asintió feliz, frotandose los ojos, últimamente estaba muy sensible.

-Entonces lo usaré-

-Gracias mi Veggie- Bulma se lanzo a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y a besarle fugazmente en los labios.

"_Grr… por que siempre tiene que hacer esto" _Pensó con las mejillas rojas. _"Además solo lo dije para que se largara de aquí y pueda entrenar"_

-Ah! Y recuerda que este es solo uno de tus regalos, uno adelantado. Mañana te daré el regalo mas importante- Le guiño el ojo y la peli azul se retiro de la cámara.

Vegeta no le tomo importancia. No sabía porque tanto empeño en celebrar el día que nació. Una de las malditas costumbres de débiles humanos, eso era para él. Lanzó el celular sobre el tablero de controles y siguió con sus ejercicios.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**En la noche…**

-¡Trunks baja que la cena ya esta lista!- Bulma le grito a su hijo desde la cocina, donde terminaba de preparar un platillo.

Vegeta estaba sentado en un taburete viéndola. Mientras lo hacia se le ocurrió una idea. Le daría un buen uso a la chatarra que estaba sobre la isla de la gran cocina. Lo tomo, apunto a Bulma que justo se agacho a sacar el pollo asado del horno y dijo `click´. Sonrió travieso por la imagen tomada.

-Mmm… Después de todo no es tan malo- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Vegeta?- Pregunto Bulma que volvía del comedor con una bandeja vacía.

-Que tengo hambre. Apúrate- Dijo haciéndose el enfadado.

-Ash…!- Bulma siguió sacando comidas del horno, del refrigerador, estirándose para tomar platos y copas de los estantes más altos. Vegeta aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacer uso de su nuevo juguete. Sonriendo perversamente después de cada `click´.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horas después en la habitación…**

Bulma dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Vegeta, ambos desnudos, después de una ardua sesión de placer desenfrenado.

El saiyajin tomo el teléfono desde la mesita de noche y comenzó a mirar todas las fotos que saco ese día, en todas aparecía Bulma, pero no precisamente ella, pero si: las piernas de Bulma, el trasero de Bulma todas las veces que se agachó y estiró en la cocina, haciendo que su corto vestido dejara ver solo lo que Vegeta estaba autorizado a ver y el escote pronunciado de Bulma. Empezó a sentir calor en la entrepierna cuando vio las fotos que tomo por debajo de la mesa cuando estaban cenando.

La miro dormir sobre su pecho abrazada a él y una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en su rostro. Pronunciando la palabra mágica `click´ tomo una nueva imagen, no sin antes apoyar una de sus manos en los glúteos de la durmiente peli azul; pero ésta vez ambos aparecían en la fotografía.

-¿Tendrá para video?- Se pregunto mirando seriamente el teléfono celular.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Al final Vegeta encontró un buen uso del regalo de Bulma jaja. ¿Qué habrá sido el otro regalo que le iba a dar a Vegeta? Creo que ya se imaginaran… ;)_**

**_Es un pervertido de primera jaja, pero que alguien le avise que no le puso contraseña! O.o jajaja._**

**_Espero les haya gustado. Y así poder seguir subiendo más capis :)_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	2. Vestido Rojo

**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama_.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vestido rojo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vegeta dime como me queda este vestido, me lo compre para la fiesta de la empresa de uno de los socios de C.C- Bulma tenia puesto un vestido rojo súper escotado por donde se lo viera. El frente apenas tapaba los pezones, y atrás… atrás no tapaba nada… tenia unos muy finos tirantes que se cruzaban, dejando toda la espalda desnuda y el comienzo de los glúteos. Lo único que tapaba la tela eran las piernas. Esta de más decir que el vestido era sumamente ajustado.

-Pe-pe-pero que significa esto?!- Vegeta estaba furioso, y no era para menos, viendo a su mujer casi desnuda, claro que eso no seria un disgusto si la viera solo él, pero no; si ese vestido se lo compro para una fiesta significaba que TODOS absolutamente TODOS los insectos la verían de esa manera, y eso era algo que el príncipe saiyajin no iba a permitir bajo ningún punto.

-¿Qué, no te gusta? Es de diseñador, de la última colección de Ver…- Decía Bulma mientras desfilaba frente al enorme espejo que tenia en su vestidor, y a un estupefacto Vegeta, quien la interrumpió brutalmente.

-No me importa quien fue el idiota que lo hizo! Aunque pensándolo bien dime su nombre y ya mismo voy a eliminarlo!- El príncipe estaba muy enfadado, caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar, apretando sus puños, acompañado de un aura azul y blanca. - ¡Quítate ya mismo esos harapos!- Rugió temerosamente despacio.

-¿O qué?- Lo desafió Bulma.

-O te lo quito yo y te aseguro que no sera de una buena manera- Amenazó.

-¿Y que tiene de malo? No entiendo porque haces tanto escándalo, después de todo solo es un vestido, muy sensual por cierto- La peli azul seguía mirándose en el espejo como si nada.

-¿A eso le llamas vestido? Pero si solo es un pedazo de tela! No tapa nada! Yo sabia que eras una mujer vulgar y desvergonzada pero esto es el colmo! Se te ve TODO! Quítatelo YA!-

-Esta bien, me lo voy a quitar. Después de todo, solo te lo quería mostrar y saber tu opinión, porque es el que voy a usar éste fin de semana en la fiesta- Bulma comenzaba a sacarse el dichoso vestido rojo, quedando totalmente desnuda.

-¡¿Qué ni siquiera tenias ropa interior?!- La furia de Vegeta estaba por los cielos.

-Jejeje no, es que con este tipo de vestido es mejor no usar ropa interior, ya sabes para que no se marque nada- Fue la explicación de la peli azul sonrojada.

-Arrgggg...! Nunca se te ocurra ponerte esa cosa ¿me oíste? ¡NUNCA! O no ire contigo a ninguna estúpida fiesta de débiles insectos jamas-

-¿Acaso dejaras que algún débil humano se propase con tu mujer?- Ironizo Bulma con una sonrisa en el rostro. Para esta altura de la discusión ya se había puesto una bata de seda color rosa chicle.

_"MALDITA MUJER. Es tan astuta"_ Pensó el príncipe. Y al ver que no podría refutar lo dicho por la hembra, salio colérico de la habitación. Tenia que expulsar toda esa ira que llevaba dentro, y que mejor lugar donde podría hacerlo, que en la cámara de gravedad. Aunque quizá eso no seria suficiente, alzo vuelo hacia el lugar mas alejado de la casa donde se encontraba la mujer de pelo azul; porque si la veía en esos momentos, la mataría definitivamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vegeta regreso a C.C por la noche, a la hora de la cena, por supuesto, no se privaría de su debida alimentación solo por un estúpido y ridículo vestido.

Bulma se encontraba sirviendo los innumerables platillos en la mesa. Trunks jugaba con su iPad nuevo, sentado en la silla de siempre, esperando por sus padres y abuelos.

Vegeta al ver que la cena estaría lista en varios minutos más, subió a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando termino su ducha fue hasta su vestidor, que era muy grande, aunque no tanto como el de su mujer, busco un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta sin mangas azul claro, su bóxer negro ya lo traía puesto. Se vistió rápidamente y cuando estaba por salir para ir a comer, paso por delante del enorme vestidor de Bulma, automáticamente una sonrisa maquiavelica se dibujo en su cara. Tomo el vestido rojo, que para él no era más que un vulgar retazo de tela y lo carbonizo inmediatamente con su ki. Aun con su tan característica mueca de triunfo, salio de la habitación para ir a cenar de una vez.

-Cuando dije que no te dejaría usar esa cosa insulsa, lo dije en serio Bulma- Dijo en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras, sin borrar la `sonrisa´ de satisfacción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Primero que nada muy FELIZ 2014 para todos los que leen mis fanfic's! Y muchísimas gracias por leer este nuevo y a todos los que dejaron reviews y por las alertas en el capi anterior:_**

**_Valen Minene _**

**_inochan-uchiha _**

**_luis carlos_**

**_SaiyaLiinna _**

**_andromedaaiorossayita_**

**_ Eithilen _**

**_Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y dado risa ;)_**

**_Para este capítulo me base en un fanart que encontré en nuestro fiel amigo -Google- seguramente saben de cual les hablo, donde aparecen Bulma con su bendito vestido rojo y Vegeta con una cara de gruñón como siempre jaja. Ambos están de espaldas mirando a lo que se supone seria la cámara de fotos ^o^_**

**_Espero les agrade. Besos y abrazos! *o*_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	3. Papi, Mami y Yo en el Parque

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los** **personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Papi, mami y yo en el parque.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos papi, apúrate!- La niña de cabello azul tiraba del brazo de su padre, quien refunfuñando subía al BMW rojo, donde ya lo esperaba la madre de la niña.

-No se porque tanto apuro en llegar, como si fuéramos a llegar tarde o algo así- Decía Vegeta gruñendo de brazos cruzados, ya sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es que quiero subirme a todos los juegos papi, y si no nos apuramos no podre hacerlo- Dijo Bra desde el asiento trasero, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Hump! Como si esos juegos fueran tan importantes, no se que le ven los mocosos, en mi planeta eso no existía y aun asi nos divertíamos entrenando para volvernos mas fuertes- Vegeta seguía con su monologo para si mismo, claramente molesto.

El camino al parque de diversiones duró dieciocho minutos; dieciocho minutos donde Vegeta pedía a Kami que su pequeña hija desistiera de la loca petición de ir al parque de atracciones. Aunque la culpa era toda de su mujer, por haberle prometido anoche que hoy irían al parque si se dormía rápido. Ayer no le pareció tan mala idea, ya que gracias a eso disfruto de una muy buena y larga noche con Bulma, pero ahora aborrecía la ocurrencia de su esposa.

-¡Yupiiiii ya llegamos!- Bra estaba sumamente feliz. Bulma desactivo el cinturón de todos; si, también Vegeta tenia su cinturón de seguridad, ya que debía usarlo obligadamente para darle el ejemplo a su hija, según Bulma.

Apenas la princesa saiyajin bajo del auto se prendió de la mano de su querido papá y de la mano de su mamá. Bulma encapsulo el automóvil y lo guardo en su cartera Chanel.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de axeso al dichoso parque; el cual era enorme con todos los juegos que un niño pueda imaginar, y los que no también; Bra comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, sin soltarle las manos a sus padres.

-Cariño, ¿a cual quieres subir primero?- Le pregunto con dulzura su madre.

-Mmm… A la montaña rusa de la cuarta dimensión!- Grito la pequeña peli azul desbordada de felicidad.

-Cielo… me parece que ese no es un juego adecuado para niños de tu edad- Le explico Bulma con calma.

-Pero yo quiero subirme a ese juego mami- Dijo con un tierno puchero mirando a su madre, que no daba intención de cambiar de opinión, entonces miro a su papá. Vegeta desvió la mirada de su hija, sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría.

-No mocosa-

-Pero papi…- Bra comenzaba a preparar todos sus trucos para convencer a sus padres.

-Mira porque no te subes al juego de las tacitas*(1) o al gusano loco*(2) se ven adorables- Dijo Bulma para que su hija no insistiera en subir a la terrible montaña rusa.

El rostro de Vegeta cambio de color cuando escucho la palabra "gusano".

-Esta bien, subiré al de las tacitas- Dijo la niña –Pero luego quiero subir a la montaña- Llevo casi a rastras al príncipe que seguía con su rostro blanco y paralizado.

-Quiero la de color rosa- Bra se encapricho en la puerta para subir al juego.

-Niña ese color ya esta ocupado, elige otra taza- Le dijo el encargado de mala manera.

-Mami yo quiero la rosa, sino no me subo nada- Dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Y por que no te subes a la de color lila? Se parece al rosa- Dijo Bulma un poco avergonzada por el capricho de su hija, mientras las demás personas seguían esperando para subir al juego.

-¡No mami! A mi solo me gusta el color rosa-

-Oye humano, saca a la mocosa que esta ocupando esa maldita cosa y listo- Hablo el príncipe ya cansado, porque si nadie hacia nada, nunca saldrían de ese lugar y salir de ahí, era lo que mas deseaba.

-Mire señor, no puedo hacer eso. Haga que su hija suba a otra taza y listo- Desafío el encargado; un chico de no mas de veinte años.

-Entonces la sacare yo- Dijo Vegeta adentrándose a la plataforma donde se encontraban las tazas y la tetera en medio. Todos lo miraban atónitos.

-Cámbiate de lugar mocosa- Gruño enfrente de la niña de aproximadamente nueve años. Quien lo vio asustada y se levanto apresuradamente y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Gracias papi!- Grito Bra abrazando a su padre y corrió a sentarse en su tan ansiada taza rosa. Vegeta solo sonrió satisfecho de hacer feliz a su princesita.

_-¿Vieron lo que hizo ese hombre?_

_-Es un salvaje. Asustar así a una niñita._

_-Ese tipejo no tiene escrúpulos._

Era algunos de los dichos por las personas que vieron lo que hizo Vegeta. Lo que provoco que Bulma se pusiera roja y rezara que nadie la reconozca, pero eso seria imposible, la familia Briefs era muy famosa. Y Vegeta estaba a punto de eliminar todo el lugar, pero se contuvo haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Después de que terminara el juego Bra se subió al gusano loco, estaba en el primer asiento, es decir que iba en la cabeza del gusano. Para eso Vegeta quito a un chiquillo que casi se orino encima. Bulma no paraba de sacar fotos a cada segundo. El saiyajin miraba a su niña desde lejos… muy lejos.

Después de varios minutos...

-Papi quiero ese delfín rosado- Señalo Bra hacia un puesto lleno de peluches, pero para ganar alguno de ellos se debía jugar "tiro al blanco".

El juego consistía en derribar lanzando pelotas tantos muñecos; un poco ridículos; de Mr. Satan se pudiera. Vegeta sonrió con arrogancia. Había cinco competidores. Vegeta era uno de ellos, por supuesto cumpliendo el capricho de su niña. Dos hombres, uno de los cuales no paraba de alardear que ganaría, y el otro un tanto mayor que se arreglaba los lentes a cada rato. Y dos adolescentes queriendo ganar un peluche para sus novias o citas de esa tarde.

Cuando el encargado del puesto, en este caso un señor muy mayor soplo el silbato dando comienzo a la competencia, los cinco varones comenzaron a lanzar las pelotas. Vegeta derribo todos los muñecos el solo, en un microsegundo literalmente, perforando casi todos los muñecos del "salvador del mundo". Los demás lo miraban anonadados. Bra saltaba de alegría aplaudiendo. Y Bulma negaba con la cabeza tapando su rostro con las manos, su marido no seria nunca un hombre normal.

-Vaya que buena puntería tiene usted señor y que fuerza! Ahora elija su regalo- Le dijo a Vegeta el encargado.

Vegeta le señalo el enorme delfín rosado, sin borrar su sonrisa llena de arrogancia. El anciano le entrego el peluche al saiyajin, y éste se lo dio a Bra, que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Usted hizo trampa. Utilizo algún tipo de magia o truco o seguramente algún artefacto creado por su mujer- Vegeta volteo para mirar al tipo que le dijo eso. Encontrándose con el hombre que se regodeaba de ser el mejor en tiro al blanco.

-Oiga mi marido no utilizo nada de eso que dice. Porque no acepta que usted no es tan bueno como decía- Le dijo Bulma al hombre, que se veía musculoso y le sacaba dos cabezas a Vegeta.

-Mire vieja, usted no se meta, que esto es entre él y yo- Dijo el sujeto señalando al príncipe y luego a el mismo.

-¡¿Queeeee?! ¡Como se atreve energúmeno, estúpido sin cerebro a decirme vieja a mí, la gran Bulma Briefs!- Bulma levanto la mano para pegarle pero el tipo yacía en el suelo lloriqueando y agarrándose el estomago con dolor. No hizo falta preguntar que paso. Se dio vuelta y siguió a su marido e hija que iban hacia los autos chocadores.

Cuando cayó la noche Bra seguía tan entusiasmada como cuando salieron de C.C. La niña no se cansaba nunca y mas con la sobrecarga de azúcar que tenia encima.

-Bra, cariño ya es hora de volver a casa-

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto la pequeña con su característico puchero.

-Si amor, ya es de noche y tenemos que ir a cenar con Trunks y los abuelos, que regresaron de su viaje por el Caribe-

-Esta bien, me iré solo porque quiero ver los regalos que me trajeron mis abuelos- Vegeta rodo los ojos ante lo dicho por su hija.

-Pero antes subiré a la montaña rusa de cuatro dimensiones*(3)- Ambos adultos se miraron en silencio, daban por hecho que la niña ya se había olvidado de ese juego. Bulma no quería que su pequeñita subiera a semejante peligro. Vegeta solo quería largarse de ese infierno lleno de mocosos gritando por todas partes.

-Oh pero que bella niña- Le dijo el muchacho rubio encargado de la montaña rusa a Bra, quien sonrió coqueta - ¿Estas perdida? ¿Dónde están tus padres? Estos adultos siempre tan irresponsables-

-Aquí están los padres- Dijo Bulma enojada apareciendo junto con Vegeta.

-Bra no vuelvas a correr así- Regaño a la pequeña.

-Señor quiero subir a este juego- Le dijo Bra al chico rubio.

-Oh pero no puedes subir linda, no tienes la altura suficiente- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Vegeta vio que se avecinaba otro berrinche de su hija, procedió a solucionar el problema.

-Tu insecto ¿que quieres a cambio de que dejes subir a la niña?-

-No puedo hacer señor, me despedirán-

-Esto solo será entre nosotros Mike- Dijo Bulma mirando el nombre en la chaqueta del muchacho.

-De todas for…-

-La dejaras subir o te aniquilare aquí mismo, después iré por tu familia ¿me entendiste sabandija insignificante?- Interrumpió Vegeta, causando un gran susto en el encargado.

-E-e-esta bien señor, como usted diga. Pero deben subir mas personas-

-¿Cuántas?- Pregunto Vegeta en tono helador.

-D-dos más seria suficiente-

-Entonces enciende esta maldita maquina ya- Ni bien termino de decir esto, el príncipe saiyajin tomo a la peli azul mayor en brazos y la sentó al lado de Bra, y del otro lado se sentó él, quedando la niña en medio. Ella estaba feliz, aplaudiendo en todo momento.

La montaña comenzó su recorrido lentamente al principio, pero luego de unos pocos minutos hizo toda la trayectoria a muy alta velocidad. Las mujeres peli azules gritaban emocionadas por la adrenalina, levantando los brazos. Mientras que el rostro de Vegeta no mostraba ningún signo bueno o malo… después de unos largos minutos la atracción se termino, Bra pidió a su padre que la cargara, alegando que se sentía cansada. Los tres salieron del parque de diversiones para dirigirse a su mansión.

Bra se durmió en el trayecto abrazando a su delfín rosado. Bulma activo el piloto automático y se sentó en las piernas de Vegeta, recostándose en su pecho.

-¿No estuvo tan mal eh?-

-Hump!- Fue toda la respuesta de Vegeta.

**.**

*(1) Es ese juego donde te sentas adentro de tazas y giran y giran jaja. Seguro saben a que me refiero. No se si tiene un nombre especifico.

*(2) Es una especie de tren, pero en forma de un gusano, muy colorido, típico de un parque de diversiones.

*(3) Montaña rusa de cuatro rieles. Dicen que es una de las mejores que existen ya que sus cuatro asientos permiten hacer giros que las "normales" no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Creo que me debía este capitulo. Para lo/as que leen PAPI, LEEME UN CUENTO en el capitulo 5 Bulma le dice a Bra que si se duerme rápido al otro día irían con su papá al parque de diversiones. Bueno he aquí lo que paso ese día jeje. Aunque admito que el titulo no es nada ingenioso jaja.**_

_**Tenia la intención de hacerlo mas corto pero no pude! Cuando estoy inspirada no paro de escribir jaja, eso es bueno ;) **_

_**Espero les haya gustado. **_

_**Y muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capi anterior:**_

**Valen Minene**

**Guest **

**luis carlos **

**CLS **

**SaiyaLiinna**

**Brbara**

**Yushi Cerisier **

**LoveVeggieCeloso **

**Amo A Sanji**

**.**

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_

_** ¿Reviews?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	4. Despedida

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESPEDIDA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Corporación Capsule había un total silencio esa tarde fría y gris, en el gran salón se encontraban la mayoría de los amigos de la dueña, sus dos hijos Trunks y Bra, con sus parejas e hijos, y Vegeta, que estaba sentado en un sillón alejado de todos, tenia la mirada perdida hacia el piso alfombrado. Bra sollozaba en brazos de su esposo.

El peli lila se acerco a su padre con algo en la mano derecha.

— ¿Papá? — Susurró. Vegeta levanto la mirada molesto, por ser interrumpido.

— Esto lo dejo mamá para ti. Es una carta — Le dijo al ver el entrecejo arrugado de su progenitor. Vegeta lo tomó y Trunks se marchó.

El peli negro se quedo mirando el sobre fijamente. Decidió abrirlo, para eso se fue al techo de la mansión y así tener privacidad. Abrió despacio dicho sobre y sacó la hoja blanca que había en el interior, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a leer para sí.

**.**

**•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.••.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•**

**.**

_Para mi amado y guapo Príncipe Vegeta:_

_Hola amor, si estas leyendo ésta carta es porque ya deje de existir. No sabes como me duele dejarte, pero así es la vida, aunque ya me he ido antes, la magia me hizo volver, pero esta vez es diferente, ya no hay magia, ya no hay esferas del dragón, ya no podre verte más, ni discutir, gritarte, besarte y amarte en nuestra habitación o en cualquier lugar que se nos de la gana. Definitivamente eso es lo que mas extrañare de ti, el verte desinhibido, tranquilo, en paz, sin ninguna preocupación, regalándome tu tiempo solo a mi._

_¿Sabes que te amo verdad? Jamás lo olvides Vegeta: fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi amor eterno, mi único dueño, mi arrogante, antipático, malhumorado pero sobre todo guapo y sexy saiyajin (¿A que si te sonrojaste? Te ves tan adorable cuando lo haces.) _Efectivamente Vegeta se sonrojo, y maldijo a esa mujer tan vulgar, hasta por carta lo hacia enojar.

_Te agradezco por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, se que no fue fácil para ti. Te agradezco por brindarme las fuerzas que necesitaba en los momentos que estuve a punto de bajar los brazos y dejar de luchar por ti, por nosotros, pero solo bastaba con mirarte y admirar tu fortaleza y perseverancia para seguir adelante._

_Pero por lo que más debo darte gracias es por esos dos maravillosos regalos que me diste: Trunks, ese pequeño y adorable saiyajin, tan parecido a ti, tu orgullo al ser tan poderoso, debía ser así, ya que pertenece a la realeza; y ahora es todo un hombre tan inteligente como su madre, por supuesto, a punto de ser padre nuevamente. _Vegeta rodo los ojos — Presumida — dijo mentalmente.

_Y nuestra niña Bra, la princesita de papá (No hagas esa cara. Siempre supe que la llamabas así cuando pensabas que estaban solos.) — _Maldita mujer, siempre tan entrometida —

_Tan hermosa (y no podría ser de otra manera siendo yo su madre). Doy gracias a Dende por haberme dado la oportunidad de verla convertida en madre por primera vez. _Vegeta rugió enfurecido al pensar en su hija y en el insecto que tenia como yerno. _Yo se que vas a adorar a esos gemelos Vegeta, aunque se parezcan a su padre y al mismo tiempo a su abuelo paterno. También vas a terminar queriendo a Goten, aunque en el fondo ya lo quieres. _

— ¡¿Pero que estupideces dices?! – La vena de la frente del Príncipe latía a un ritmo considerablemente peligroso.

_Vélo de esta forma; siempre quisiste un descendiente con el cabello negro, tal como todos los saiyajines, bueno ahora tienes dos pequeños saiyajines con el mismo color de tu pelo, hasta en la forma se parecen, a quienes entrenar para convertirse en los próximos seres más fuertes, como sus abuelos. _

_Cuida a nuestra familia mi amor, hazlo por mí._

_No te preocupes por mi Veggie. _Vegeta frunció los labios por el apodo. Siempre lo hizo a propósito. Bufó.

_No estaré sola en el cielo, dicen que es hermoso, y lo mejor es que me encontrare con mis amigos que ya se fueron. Krilin, Milk, Puar y Chaoz, también mis padres, todos ellos me cuidarán. Y reviviremos viejos tiempos, quizás tengamos algunas aventuras como de jóvenes. Recuérdame alegre, feliz, no pienses en lo malo, yo estaré esperándote, porque se que cuando te toque irás al cielo, estoy segura y si no pelearé con quien sea con tal de que estés a mi lado por la eternidad, y sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo como sea! _Vegeta sonrió con melancolía al recordar y afirmar lo terca que solía ser.

_Aunque no me veas yo estaré a tu lado, siempre. Me llevo lo mejor que pude desear para mi vida. Y en gran parte es gracias a ti. _

_Te Amo mi Príncipe. Sé felíz._

"_**Tatuajes de tus besos llevo en todo mi cuerpo, tatuados sobre el tiempo al tiempo que te conocí, se me hizo vicio ver tus ojos respirar tu aliento, me voy pero te llevo dentro de mí."**_

_La gran Bulma Brief._

**.**

**•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.• •.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•**

**.**

Vegeta terminó de leer la carta y la arrugó lleno de impotencia, recordó las palabras que le decía el amor de su vida, que hacia horas había desaparecido para siempre y, por primera vez, el Príncipe saiyajin… lloró.

**•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.• •.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Bueno este one lo tenía que hacer porque me estaba comiendo la cabeza, hace mucho tiempo tenia la idea de escribir algo así, y me salió esto en media hora jeje. Ah por cierto el ultimo párrafo de la carta de Bulma es un fragmento de la canción de Joan Sebastian – Tatuajes.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

Yushi Cerisier

Luis Carlos

inochan-uchiha

Valen Minene

Grisell

otakuanime771

Bárbara

SaiyaLiinna

andromedaaiorossayita

CarXx

_**Mi otro fic será actualizado dentro de hoy y mañana.**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	5. Dulce Venganza: Primera Parte

**DISCLAIMER:**_**Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso AkiraToriyama.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dulce Venganza**

**-Primera Parte-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el gran ventanal de la habitación de Vegeta y Bulma, éste se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a prepararse para hacer lo que hacia todas las mañanas, y todos los días de todos los años: entrenar, en su adorada cámara de gravedad.

Cuando estaba entrando a la maquina, sintió algo extraño, como si ese día no iba a ser nada bueno, presentía que ese sábado seria muy difícil de olvidar, y lo que más le molestaba era que no sabia la razón de esa rara sensación.

—Bah! Cosas de humanos idiotas. Ya se me esta contagiando su estupidez — Dijo en voz alta cuando comenzaba a hacer los ejercicios de pre-calentamiento.

Quince minutos después la puerta era abierta por el peli lila que se disculpo por llegar tarde.

— Sabes que no tolero la impuntualidad Trunks — Le gritó a su hijo.

— Lo se papá, pero es que el robot encargado de despertarme no lo hizo a tiempo —El adolescente se sonrojo al recordar que el verdadero motivo de su retraso se debía a su desvelo con la videollamada que tenía todas las noches con una chica.

— Excusas. ¡Pero ya deja de estar parado sin hacer nada y haz algo productivo! — Se exasperó el peli negro. Trunks rodó los ojos y se puso a hacer ejercicios.

Padre e hijo entrenaron por varias horas cuando de repente la gravedad de la cámara, que estaba en 800g, se fue a 0 en una milésima.

— ¡Pero que demonios! — El Príncipe fue hacia los controles para volver a subir la gravedad. Pero se llevo una gran y mala sorpresa cuando los controles no funcionaban.

Trunks al ver que su padre se tardaba más de lo que debería, camino hasta ponerse a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? — Preguntó cuando vio a Vegeta presionar varias teclas y botones del tablero de controles.

— Sucede que tu madre es una inútil como siempre. Esta cosa no sirve otra vez, pensé que lo había reparado —

— Hemm… que raro… yo mismo ayude a mamá a reparar la cámara la semana pasada, y todo funcionaba bien — Dijo Trunks pensativo, no entendía el porque del repentino desperfecto.

— ¡Son dos inútiles, no hacen nada bien! Sus reparaciones no aguantaron ni una semana — Seguía maldiciendo el peli negro. Trunks al ser ofendido junto con su madre procedió a defenderse, o mejor dicho hizo el intento, ya que al observar la gélida mirada de su padre, se quedó callado tragándose las palabras.

Vegeta salió furioso de la cámara para ir a reclamarle a su mujer. Seguramente se encontraba en la cocina programando y supervisando las tareas de los robots para el almuerzo.

En el camino a la casa se encontró con la pequeña Bra, quien estaba sentada en una de sus sillitas rosadas, tomando el té con su colección de muñecas. La niña lo vio, se levantó y corrió para abrazarse a las piernas de su padre.

— Papiiii ¿Vienes a tomar el té conmigo? — Preguntó ilusionada.

— Yo no juego. Pídeselo a Trunks — Sonrió de lado. El mencionado que se acercaba logro escuchar la conversación y su rostro se torno azul, recordó como era jugar con su hermanita y trato de inventar una excusa cuando Bra clavó su mirada en él.

— La verdad es que ahora no puedo Bra, tengo que ir a ducharme — Sonrió inocentemente.

— Está bien, las chicas y yo aquí te esperamos — Dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa. Trunks maldijo la inteligencia y astucia de la niña.

**.**

Vegeta ingresaba en la cocina cuando escuchó una voz masculina, sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente y agudizo sus sentidos. No debería de haber escuchado esa voz, ya que los únicos hombres de la casa ahora que sus suegros se fueron de vacaciones, otra vez, eran él y Trunks.

También escuchó la risa de su mujer. Sin esperar más ingreso de sopetón a la enorme cocina. Y que sorpresa se llevó al ver al insecto; después de Kakarotto; más indeseable, irritante, despreciable, pusilánime y débil que más odia y odiará por la eternidad: Yamcha. Su ki era tan insignificante que ni siquiera prestó atención cuando llegó a Corp. Capsule.

Bulma quien estaba sentada en un taburete se sobresaltó con la entrada de su marido. Lo mismo pasó con Yamcha e inmediatamente se puso nervioso.

— Hola Vegeta. Bulma me estaba contando cuanto has mejorado con tus entrenamientos — Dijo el de la cicatriz con tono amistoso, ya que no quería hacer enojar al Príncipe. Pero no hace falta decir algo para enojar a Vegeta. Con su sola presencia ya basta.

— ¡Mujer! ¿Qué hace ésta sabandija en mi casa? — Gritó señalando al otro peli negro.

— Vegeta que modales son esos. Yamcha es mi amigo y siempre puede venir cuando lo desee. ¿Y además que haces tú aquí?— Dijo Bulma pensando que estaría donde siempre: entrenando.

— No me importa de quien es amiguito ni nada. ¡Quiero que se largue en este instante! — Respondió Vegeta, omitiendo su pregunta.

Bulma quien ya se estaba cansando de los gritos del saiyajin, le sonrió a Yamcha, que solo pudo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Luego la peli azul miró a Vegeta.

— Yamcha no se ira Vegeta. Lo invite a almorzar con nosotros y acepto — Dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa. Vegeta quedo helado. ¿Acaso tenia que compartir su comida con ese imbécil y soportar su asquerosa presencia? Ya presentía que ese no era su día…

— Bu-Bulma yo… — Yamcha abrió los ojos. Pero ésta lo interrumpió.

— No te preocupes Yam siempre hago comida de sobra — Como si esa fuese la preocupación del ex ladrón, que solo trago saliva y asintió, sin querer darle una negativa a su temperamental amiga.

— Gracias Bulma — No le quedo más que decir.

— No es nada — Le guiño un ojo y Vegeta gruño en desacuerdo — ¿Y tú Vegeta que haces aquí? Nunca me respondiste —

— Grrr… Es que tu maldita maquina se descompuso. En vez de arreglarla la estropeas más —

— ¡Pero que dices, si eres TÚ el que siempre la esta rompiendo con lo bruto y descuidado que eres! —Bulma se paro y señalo el pecho de Vegeta con su índice.

— Y que quieres si tu artefacto no soporta un simple ataque. Eso no es mi culpa — El saiyajin de cruzó de brazos.

— Eres… Eres un… asshhh mejor ve a ducharte que en unos minutos estará la comida lista — Fue raro ver a la peli azul zanjar la discusión tan pronto.

Vegeta no quería irse, dejando sola a SU mujer con el insecto. Pero como si Dende lo hubiese escuchado en ese instante entro Trunks ya duchado y vestido para el almuerzo. Entonces salió para el ir a tomar también una ducha, ya que le era muy necesario con tantos ejercicios…

**.**

Estaban en la mesa, menos la pequeña peli azul, que fue a lavarse las manos.

— Hola tío Yamcha — Saludó Bra con un beso en la mejilla al peli negro más alto.

— Hola pequeña, que preciosa estas, igual a… — Y calló por el gruñido de cierto saiyajin. Yamcha miraba a la niña con cariño y anhelo.

— Pero es mía — Dijo Vegeta posesivamente casi leyéndole la mente y sorprendiendo a Yamcha, que vagaba en sus pensamientos preguntándose que hubiese pasado si no engañaba a Bulma. Seguro ahora esa niñita seria suya, ya que Trunks era idéntico a su padre, pero Bra era una mini Bulma.

Cuando la peli azul mayor tomo asiento todos comenzaron a comer. Hablando de trivialidades como cualquier familia, menos cierto peli negro, por supuesto, que solo tragaba tan rápido como podía. Cada tanto se escuchaba un gruñido de su parte.

— Mami, papi ¿Van a estar esta noche en casa? — Preguntó Bra, luego de tomar su jugo favorito.

— Claro mi amor ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Bulma dejo sus cubiertos sobre su plato para ponerle atención a su hija.

— Porque quiero que papi me lea un cuento como todas las noches — El mencionado se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Yamcha miro estupefacto a Bulma para que le negase lo dicho por Bra, pero la científica solo asintió, y Yamcha no podía creerlo.

— Esta bien cariño, vas a tener tu cuento como siempre — Le dijo Bulma a la niña.

— ¡Siiii! ¡Que biiiien! Porque la vez que Trunks me leyó no me gusto nada — Hizo un tierno puchero — ¿Sabes mami? tu eras la bella princesa, y tú tío Yamcha eras el príncipe mientras papá era la horrible bestia — Dijo la pequeña con su inocente sonrisa, aunque detrás de esa ternura escondía algo casi macabro contra su hermano mayor.

Vegeta al escuchar lo segundo dejo de respirar y cuando escucho lo tercero… que el era la horrible bestia y el estúpido del insecto mas débil que existe era el príncipe… o sea, ocupaba su lugar junto a SU mujer, su sangre volvió a fluir incontrolablemente por sus venas, su ki aumentaba cada vez más. Trunks estaba totalmente pálido, lo único que pensaba era que iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente, y todo gracias a su querida hermanita.

Bulma estaba sorprendida, miraba a Vegeta sin saber que decirle o hacer, luego miraba a su hijo, y lo quería matar. Como se le ocurre decirle a Bra algo como eso, sabiendo que la niña puede repetirlo como en ese caso, delante de su padre para colmo y en presencia de Yamcha.

Yamcha estaba rojo, con la mirada hacia abajo, no se animaba a levantarla por miedo a recibir la furia de Vegeta. Pero por dentro se sentía de maravillas, él el príncipe y Bulma su princesa, mientras que Vegeta solo era la espantosa bestia, que seguro él terminaba matando. Si, Yamcha no podía estar más feliz, aunque fuese todo un cuento, se sentía muy bien humillar al gran príncipe saiyajin. Debería agredecerle al muchacho por tal idea.

— Enana no digas mentiras, eso no es correcto — Dijo Trunks con tono de sabelotodo y tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible.

— ¡Yo no soy mentirosa! ¿Verdad papi? — La pequeña Brief golpeo con sus puños regordetes la mesa, haciendo saltar todo lo que tenia encima, y luego miro a su papá con su típica mirada cargada de ternura.

Vegeta estaba que explotaba de furia, pero no quería demostrarlo, exageradamente por lo menos, delante de la escoria humana que tenia enfrente, ya no se humillaría mas, bastaba con lo de su hijo. Contesto la pregunta de su hija diciendo simplemente que no era mentirosa. E inmediatamente posó sus ojos en su primogénito. Trunks trago saliva dificultosamente, con solo esa mirada supo que algo malo le esperaba.

**_Continuará..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_¡Hola! Primero que nada mil disculpas a las que le dije que iba a actualizar el domingo pasado, tuve unos inconvenientes y no pude hacerlo. Bueno aquí esta el one-shot que le debía sobre la venganza de Vegeta del capitulo 8 de PAPI LEEME UN CUENTO, como se me hizo un poco largo lo divide en dos, la ultima parte la subo en unos dias, me falta ultimar algunos detalles. Espero les agrade :3_**

**_Gracias por los reviews en el capi anterior, todos me han encantado y hecho saltar de felicidad jaja, estaba nerviosa por saber sus opiniones sobre ese one-shot y me alegra saber que le ha gustado y también que hayan llorado jeje, significa que lo hice bien ;) _**

**_CarXx _**

**_Yushi Cerisier _**

**_Ai Daidouji _**

**_Luis Carlos _**

**_CLS _**

**_Barbara_**

**_fernanda _**

**_Love Tokka _**

**_Camileins  
_**

**_Grisell_**

**_Valen Minene _**

**_._**

**_¡Besos y abrazos!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	6. Dulce Venganza: Segunda Parte

**DISCLAIMER:**_**Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso AkiraToriyama.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dulce Venganza**

**-Segunda Parte-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vegeta estaba que explotaba de furia, pero no quería demostrarlo, exageradamente por lo menos, delante de la escoria humana que tenia enfrente, ya no se humillaría mas, bastaba con lo de su hijo. Contesto la pregunta de su hija diciendo simplemente que no era mentirosa. E inmediatamente posó sus ojos en su primogénito. Trunks trago saliva dificultosamente, con solo esa mirada supo que algo malo le esperaba._

**.**

Yamcha que seguía con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas se animo a mirar a Bulma, ésta se puso a cortar en trozos pequeños la comida de Bra, como para hacer algo.

Vegeta apretaba los puños constantemente y fulminaba con la mirada a su único hijo. No sabia a quien matar primero, si al insecto malnacido o a su traicionero hijo.

— ¿Y que tal les pareció la comida? Mamá me ha dejado sus recetas, yo lo prepare todo aunque los robots me ayudaron — Sonrió la científica para aligerar la tensa situación, aunque no sirvió de nada para Vegeta.

— Deliciosa Bulma, todo lo que tú haces lo haces bien — Al fin mencionó palabra el beisbolista, lo que hizo que Vegeta se olvidase de su hijo y fijara su vista demoniaca en él. Bulma solo pudo sonreír con arrogancia.

Al Príncipe no le gusto para nada que la palabra "deliciosa" estuviera junto al nombre de SU mujer, si bien era verdad (pero eso solo ÉL lo sabia) no fue lo que más le molesto, sino que esas palabras fueron dichas por su enemigo numero dos.

— A ti débil sabandija te espero en la cámara de gravedad — Ordenó con su dedo índice al deportista, que perdió el color repentinamente.

— Vegeta… no creo que sea buena ide… — Decía la peli azul mayor hasta que fue interrumpida por su esposo.

— ¡A mi no me importa si es o no mala idea! Y tu basura humana espero que aceptes si no quieres morir de todas formas en mis manos —

A esta altura el cobarde de Yamcha temblaba de miedo, tenía dos opciones: si aceptaba seguro moriría, ya que su poder no tiene comparación con el del saiyajin; y si se negaba Vegeta lo mataría por simple placer. Es decir, que de todas formas iba a morir.

Bra miraba a su papá, luego a su tío postizo, y viceversa repetidas veces sin entender casi nada, solo sabia que su querido papá quería pelear con su tío, pero no entendía porque se lo escuchaba tan furioso. Quizá se enojo porque él no fue el Príncipe en el cuento que leyó su hermano aquella noche de tormenta. Pero porque se las agarraba con su tío, era la gran pregunta de la niña, si el culpable en todo caso era el bobo de su hermano.

Bulma solo pensaba que debía parar la locura de su hombre, pero como hacerlo cambiar de idea a un saiyajin como Vegeta. Ella era la gran Bulma Brief, algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

Trunks suspiro con algo de alivio. Al parecer su padre se olvido de su castigo… por el momento. Pero ni bien pensó esto Vegeta le gritó colérico que a el también lo esperaba en la cámara de gravedad después de acabar con la porquería, es decir Yamcha.

Nuevamente se le fue la respiración al peli lila.

Vegeta salió del comedor, gruñendo con los dientes y puños apretados llego a la cámara de gravedad, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando recordó que la maldita maquina no servía, maldijo en todos los idiomas galácticos que conocía y volvió a la mansión para dar comienzo al enfrentamiento con esos dos pusilánimes, que seguramente estarían temblando de miedo. Sonrió de lado y siguió el ki de su hijo.

Debería empezar con él, así no podría detenerlo cuando matara al ex de su mujer, porque estaría inconsciente.

— ¡TRUNKS! — Llamó a su hijo que salto del sofá donde estaba sentado — Nos vamos a las montañas de siempre — Ordenó — Y tú también vienes — Dirigiéndose a Yamcha.

— Ve-Vegeta yo… — Comenzó a decir el guerrero humano con dificultad a causa de los nervios y sobre todo del miedo.

— ¿Te estas acobardando? Hmp! No sé porque debería de sorprenderme si siempre has sido el humano más débil y cobarde —

Los dichos del Príncipe enfurecieron a Yamcha que acepto ir de inmediato a pelear, sabía que podría morir, pero no podía negarse estando frente a la mujer que amaba.

— ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — Le gritó Bulma.

— ¡Tú cállate mujer. No te metas en esto! Después me las pagaras... — Diciendo esto salió por el ventanal y alzó vuelo rápidamente. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a su madre Trunks siguió a Vegeta, lo mismo hizo Yamcha, dejando a dos desconcertadas peli azules, que siguieron con la vista su vuelo.

.

Cuando Vegeta llego al lugar del enfrentamiento, se cruzó de brazos, para variar. A los pocos minutos llegó Trunks y varios minutos más tarde llego la sabandija.

— Trunks, comenzare contigo. Así que prepárate —

— Papá ¿Puedes olvidar lo que dijo Bra? Es una niña muy mentirosa, que no le importa inventar cosas con tal de conseguir lo que quiere — Dijo el peli lila, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre. Pero eligió muy mal sus palabras ya que mencionó a su hermana: el punto débil de Vegeta. Esto enojo al saiyajin puro que apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a Trunks dándole un gran puñetazo en el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre.

— No hables así de tu hermana. ¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir! Ahora deja de llorar y enfrenta las consecuencias, eres un saiyajin, no seas cobarde como este idiota — Señalo con los ojos al pobre de Yamcha que estaba parado duro como estatua.

— ¡Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres! — Trunks se transformo en Ssj2 y voló hacia su padre, lanzándoles una serie de patadas y puñetazos, era tanta la cantidad de los movimientos que algunos llegaron a tocar a Vegeta. Entonces, ya enfurecido del todo, también se transformó en Ssj2 respondiendo a los feroces ataques de su hijo.

Yamcha miraba atónito la pelea de padre e hijo, si eso le estaba haciendo a Trunks, que le pasaría a él se preguntaba. Más de una vez se le cruzo por la cabeza largarse de ese lugar, pero a donde se podría esconder de ese asesino sin escrúpulos. Así que no se movió de ahí, esperando la hora de su deceso.

Por largos minutos Trunks y Vegeta estuvieron peleando, hasta que el Príncipe dejo inconsciente a su hijo con un certero golpe en su nuca.

— ¡A ver si así aprendes a no traicionarme maldito mocoso! — Le gritó a su hijo que yacía en la dura roca donde había caído.

Luego poso su vista en Yamcha, quien estaba muy pero muy blanco. Solo esperaba que sucediera un milagro como que Bulma apareciera y lo salvara, o incluso Goku, no le importaba si quedaba en ridículo, lo único que quería era vivir por más tiempo.

Vegeta voló hasta su lado, y con su sonrisa perversa le pregunto si tenía algo que decir antes de morir.

Yamcha logro controlar el temblor de su voz — Ve-Vegeta por que estas tan enojado, si todo fue un cuento de niños, no es para tanto — Dijo tratando de sonreír.

— ¡Qué no es para tanto dices! ¡Crees que es poca cosa escuchar que tú maldita sabandija, escoria inservible ocupe el lugar que me pertenece! ¡El lugar del Principe Saiyajin! ¡JAMAS permitiré eso! — Gritó Vegeta totalmente enfurecido.

Yamcha se hizo pequeñito por tal griterío. Y sin más Vegeta dio comienzo a la lucha. La diferencia de fuerza y movimientos de ambos era muy notable. Por supuesto el saiyajin iba ganando, el deportista estaba ya en muy mal estado, sangrando en muchas partes de su cuerpo, mientras que Vegeta solo tenía unos rasguños hechos anteriormente por Trunks.

Ya cansado de tanto perder el tiempo, aunque no negaba que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, puso fin a esa especie de pelea, y arrojando el cuerpo casi inconsciente de Yamcha hacia la montaña más grande, donde se lo vio tirado casi sin vida, después de que la nube de tierra se dispersara.

Vegeta tomo el cuerpo desvanecido y ensangrentado de su hijo y aun sonriendo (a su manera) alzó vuelo hacia Corporación Capsula.

A pesar que ese día no fue como los demás, Vegeta se encargo de terminarlo bien, desquitándose con su mujer en la noche, a su hijo le tenía preparado un gran entrenamiento durante todo el año, o durante el tiempo que le durase el enojo por su traición. Y sobre el insecto, seguro no se podría mover por meses, eso si es que pudo sobrevivir a sus golpes, pero con lo débil que es…

Deberían aprender de una vez por todas que nadie se ríe del gran Príncipe Vegeta y sale ileso en el intento.

.

.

.

**_¡Hola! Disculpas por la demora jeje. Aquí esta el final que les debía de este one, ojala les haya gustado. _**

**_Agradezco a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme un comentario, yo lo valoro mucho y más a aquellos que no tienen cuenta y se animan a dejar su review :)_**

**Brbara**

**Yushi Cerisier **

**anabelle **

**iris-zky**

**Camileins**

**maria **

**catalina**

**FashionBulma**

**CarXx**

**Grisell**

**Luis Carlos**

**Valen Minene**

**Ai Daidouji**

**Galaxylam84**

**Guest**

**.**

**_¡Gracias por su buena onda y darme ánimos para seguir! _**

**_¡Besos y abrazos!_**

**_._**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	7. Celos 1

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celos 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿A dónde crees que vas vestida así? —

Se escucho decir a una voz masculina sumamente calmada. Signo de que estaba enfadado.

La mujer de pelo azul se giro con las manos en las caderas para encarar a su esposo.

— Pues a trabajar ¡A donde más iría a esta hora! — Exclamo enojada, por la estúpida pregunta del hombre.

— Cámbiate de ropa. Te lo ordeno — Exigió Vegeta cruzando los brazos sobre su muy bien formado pecho.

— ¡¿Qué… qué tú qué?! — Bulma no podía creer lo que había dicho el peli negro.

— ¿Eres sorda o que? Te dije que subas a la habitación y te saques esa… cosa que llamas ropa y te pongas algo decente — Soltó Vegeta acompañado de un gruñido.

— Mira Vegeta no tengo tiempo para discutir y mucho menos para cambiarme de ropa. Tarde mucho rato en arreglarme. Además tengo una importante reunión en una hora — Dijo la peli azul mirándose en un pequeño espejo que saco de su bolso Chanel.

— Con más razón ponte algo que te cubra un poco de piel. Eres una desvergonzada —

— ¡Desvergonzada yo! Pero si eres tú el que se pasea en unos pantalones tan pequeños y ajustados que no dejan nada a la imaginación —

Vegeta estaba por defenderse de la acusación de Bulma pero el teléfono celular de ésta lo interrumpió. Puso total atención a la conversación que se estaba realizando, a la distancia donde se encontraba escuchaba perfectamente lo que decía el individuo del otro lado del aparato. Escucho que el sujeto le decía a su mujer que se apurara que la estaban esperando casi todos los ejecutivos de la empresa para la reunión. Ella le dijo que ya estaba en camino. Y el insecto se despidió de ella diciéndole "Esta bien preciosa. Sabes que a ti te perdonamos que llegues un poco tarde". Por supuesto que después de oír esto el Príncipe ardía de enojo y… algo más…

Mientras Bulma se volvía a retocar el maquillaje, Vegeta voló, literalmente, a su gran habitación, hurgo en su armario hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un Armani a la medida totalmente negro, se puso el pantalón, las medias, los zapatos tan brillantes como si los acababa de comprar, bueno en realidad era la primera vez que los iba a usar; también busco una camisa blanca con finas rayas del mismo color y por ultimo la corbata de seda azul que le había regalado su suegra para navidad. Por suerte ya la tenia armada, solo se la puso y ajusto el nudo. Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo, entonces camino hasta uno de sus cajones y saco el Rolex de oro blanco, cortesía de su suegro, también para la navidad pasada.

Ahora si, conforme con la imagen, voló nuevamente hasta la planta baja donde Bulma seguía retocando su maquillaje. Sorprendentemente el gran cambio de Vegeta solo duró dos minutos.

— Vámonos — Dijo autoritariamente.

A Bulma casi se le cayo la mandíbula y por poco se le cae el espejo, cubierto de diamantes por cierto, de las manos cuando vio a Vegeta "transformado".

— Pe- Pero… que… — No podía articular palabra.

— Hmp! Crees que te voy a dejar ir vestida así a un lugar donde solo hay hombres — Vegeta miraba a la científica de arriba abajo y viceversa, desaprobando su corto, escotado y muy ajustado vestido blanco.

— ¿Quieres decir que me vas a acompañar a la empresa? — Preguntó al fin la mujer.

— Si. ¿Tienes algún problema al respecto? — Dijo desafiando a la dueña de C.C.

— No claro que no. Al contrario me encanta la idea que quieras conocer el lugar donde trabajo y el que te da de comer — Sonrió la peli azul sabiendo de antemano que esa no era la razón por la cual Vegeta decidió ir con ella, pero al fin de cuentas no le dijo nada para no enfurecerlo mas de lo que estaba.

Una vez guardado el espejito en su bolso lo colgó en su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho tomo el brazo de Vegeta, que bufo en desacuerdo, salieron así hasta donde estaba la limusina negra ultimo modelo de la empresa.

— Iremos volando — Dijo el Príncipe a punto de tomar a su mujer en brazos y volar.

— ¡Estas loco! Se me arruinara el peinado y maquillaje. Iremos en limusina — Sentencio Bulma con firmeza e inmediatamente entro al espacioso vehículo.

A Vegeta no le quedo mas que seguir a su mujer refunfuñando.

Quince minutos después llegaban al estacionamiento vip del emporio Brief. Vegeta salió del auto primero y Bulma tuvo la esperanza que la ayudara a bajar, pero murieron al ver que Vegeta se cruzaba de brazos esperando que saliera.

— ¿Sabes? Para llamarte Príncipe dejas mucho que desear como tal — Dijo la peli azul casi en susurro. Vegeta solo frunció el ceño confundido.

Colgándose prácticamente del brazo derecho de Vegeta, comenzaron a caminar para llegar al ascensor que los llevaría al ultimo piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de la presidente.

— No te lo dije antes, pero te ves tan guapo vestido así Veggie, deberías hacerlo mas a menudo —

— ¡Ya te dije que no me digas así mujer! — Dijo el saiyajin notablemente sonrojado.

— Tonto — Sonrió la científica dándole un casto beso en los labios a su esposo, que solo sirvió para ruborizarlo aun más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Vegeta camino guiado por su mujer hasta su oficina. El camino le resulto eterno, todos posaban su vista en él, lo que lo irritaba enormemente.

— ¿Qué tanto miran? — No pudo evitar decirles duramente a unos hombres que estaban de pie en la puerta de la oficina de su mujer, que justamente eran los únicos que no lo miraban a él, sino a las estilizadas piernas de su esposa.

Bulma dejo su bolso en uno de los sofás de cuero negro y se sirvió un trago en el mini bar que tenia en un rincón. Vegeta se quedo parado mirando minuciosamente todo el cuarto, Bulma le dijo que podía sentarse mientras ella ponía en orden unos pocos papeles que necesitaría para la reunión. Entonces Vegeta camino lentamente hasta sentarse en la confortable silla detrás del lujoso escritorio de la presidente. Bulma lo miro y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Definitivamente parecía estar en su trono.

Pocos minutos después la peli azul le pregunto si le apetecía estar presente en la importante junta. El peli negro arrugo el ceño a punto de decirle a la mujer que fue lo que le hizo pensar que él quisiera estar rodeado de gusanos detestables, pero lo pensó mejor y accedió a estar presente, así todos esos humanos que babeaban por su mujer sabrían que el era su dueño y lo dejaría bien en claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Miles de gracias por todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior:**_

**SaKuRiMo0n **

**Barbara **

**iris-zky**

**Galaxylam84**

**Tokio Alien**

**Yushi Cerisier**

**catalina**

**FashionBulma **

**Luis Carlos**

**Grisell **

**Valen Minene**

**Ai Daidouji**

_**Y por supuesto a todos los que me leen aunque no comenten jeje :)**_

_**El próximo cap sera sobre los celos también jaja (por eso el num 1), pero de Bulma.**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos para todos!**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	8. Celos 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** _Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama._**

**:**

**:**

**Celos 2**

**:**

**:**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bulma camino orgullosa del brazo de su saiyajin hasta llegar a su oficina. Absolutamente todos los miraban, pero por primera vez ella no era el centro total de atención, sino que en este caso todas las miradas las robaba el poderoso guerrero.

Al pasar por los escritorios de las secretarias de cada área Bulma logro escuchar una serie de suspiros y comentarios como: "¿Ese hombre es su esposo?" "Es perfecto" "¡Que envidia!" y unos cuantos mas con tendencia sexual, que no le agradaron en absoluto a la peli azul. Si bien ella sabia lo que Vegeta provocaba en las mujeres, pues quien se resistiría a semejante atractivo, añadiéndole el misterio tan característico de su personalidad; no le gustaba cuando tenían esos pensamientos tan libidinosos con su hombre.

Haciendo mala cara entro a su oficina seguida de Vegeta. Dejo su bolso en un sofá y se colgó literalmente del cuello del saiyajin sorprendiéndolo con un apasionado beso.

— ¿Qué haces mujer? — Logro decir el peli negro una vez separados para tomar aire.

— Solo disfruto de lo que es mío — Le dijo Bulma dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

— ¿Qué no estabas apurada por una reunión? —

— Si. Pero cambie de idea al ver como todas las mujeres del edificio te comían con los ojos —

— ¿Estas celosa? — Se burlo Vegeta.

— Si. Muy celosa — Dijo la mujer de ojos azules frunciendo el entrecejo enfadada.

— Eres una tonta mujer — Y se volvieron a besar hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, Bulma se separo del guerrero y atendió a la secretaria que se sonrojo automáticamente cuando vio a Vegeta, que por cierto tenia un poco de labial rojo en los labios. La dueña de Corporación Capsula frunció el ceño y le pregunto porque la molestaba, la joven castaña le dijo que ya todos la esperaban en la sala de juntas directivas y que se empezaban a molestar por su tardanza.

Bulma bufó caminando hacia su escritorio para tomar las carpetas de los proyectos y demás papeles necesarios para la reunión.

Salió de la oficina seguida por Vegeta que para entonces ya se había quitado el resto del labial rojo.

— Buenos días a todos señores y señoras — Saludó la peli azul cuando entro a la oficina mirando a los hombres de trajes y a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en sus asientos.

— Señoritas — Corrigieron ambas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Vegeta, que se encontraba al lado de su mujer, ésta inmediatamente se percató de cómo lo miraban y frunció el ceño.

— Oh, disculpen señoritas. Les presento a todos a mi esposo Vegeta, quien nos acompañara en esta junta — Dijo Bulma orgullosa tomando el brazo del saiya.

Vegeta solo "saludo" con un simple — Hmp — y se sentó en el otro extremo de la gran mesa, que no era ocupado por su mujer. Así todos los demás también tomaron asiento y la reunión comenzó.

Vegeta estaba totalmente irritado, además el tener que aguantar como los hombres mas jóvenes comían a Bulma con la mirada no le ayudaba en nada y encima algunos ancianos que podrían ser sus abuelos también babeaban por la mujer. _"Maldita mujer me las pagara, como se le ocurre ponerse eso cuando estaría con tantos humanos descarados" _Pensaba el peli azabache con una vena palpitando en su frente refiriéndose a su atuendo. Esto hacia que soltara un gruñido en dirección a los insectos cada vez que volteaban a mirar a Bulma, los imbéciles solo se acomodaban en sus asientos arreglando sus corbatas o hacían que leían algún papel.

— Señoritas el holograma del diseño del nuevo proyecto esta a su derecha y no a la izquierda ¿O acaso encuentran mas interesante estar mirando a mi esposo que prestar atención al motivo de la reunión? — La voz de Bulma casi hizo eco en la habitación de tal silencio que había. Las nombradas giraron rápidamente sus cabezas para mirar a la dueña de Corp. Capsula, la cual estaba con los ojos llenos de fuego.

Vegeta que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que las dos mujeres de trajes carísimos lo estaban viendo todo el tiempo dirigió su vista hacia ellas, e inmediatamente Bulma y todos los presentes vieron el efecto que les causo a las féminas esa mirada. Sus rostros se sonrojaron y Bulma juro que era capaz de escuchar el latido desbocado de cada corazón.

— Que sea la última vez que sucede esto. Si no les interesa ser parte del proyecto ahí tienen la puerta. No me gusta estar hablando y tomándome el tiempo de explicar paso por paso cada detalle para que no me respeten y escuchen — Bulma estaba furiosa, y no solo porque esas mujeres le faltaron el respeto, sino porque la razón era Vegeta, indirectamente, pero lo era.

— Mire SEÑORA usted no tiene el derecho de levantarme la voz — Dijo la ejecutiva mas joven, rubia, esbelta y algo atractiva, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad. Todos miraban atónitos la discusión. Vegeta era el único que sonreía, o al menos eso parecía la mueca dibujada en su cara. _"Esa insolente cavo su tumba"_. Pensó. Algo que no le gustaba a Bulma era que resaltasen su edad.

— Estoy en mi empresa y por lo tanto hago lo que quiero, y si ya no tiene nada más que decir le pido que se retire — Señalando la puerta con su índice derecho.

— Por supuesto que me voy, esto es inaudito, jamás la empresa de mi padre tendrá más contacto con ustedes SEÑORA — Volvió a recalcar la rubia con una sonrisa burlesca pasando por el lado de Vegeta y disimuladamente dejo caer una tarjeta entre los brazos cruzados del saiyajin, que solo la miro frunciendo el ceño. Tomo el pequeño papel y lo arrugo sin mirarlo.

La otra mujer presente que era más mayor solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada y después que la rubia salió se continuo con la junta. Media hora después ya todos se despedían de una sonriente Bulma, por haber salido todo como esperaba, cerrando importantes contratos, excluyendo lo de la estúpida que coqueteaba con su marido por supuesto.

Vegeta gruñía cada vez que los sabandijas besaban en la mejilla a su mujer.

— Ay por fin se termino. Estoy agotada — Dijo Bulma acomodando algunos papeles para poder ir a su oficina.

— ¿Eran necesario esos saludos? —

— ¿Eh? — Pregunto confundida.

— No te hagas la sorda, que bien escuchaste lo que dije — Vegeta se cabreaba cada vez más.

— ¡Oye no te enojes conmigo! Solo estaba haciendo amable, además no a todos les salude con besos en la mejilla, a algunos les saludo con la mano. Deja los celos Vegeta — Sonrió complacida la Presidenta de la empresa.

— Así como tu los dejaste hace un rato ¿No? — Se burló.

— ¡Ay! No me hagas acordar a esa zorra. Estaba que la sacaba de los pelos de aquí —

— Jajaja, mujer er… — Y fue interrumpido por su esposa.

— ¿Qué es esto Vegeta? — Preguntó levantando un bollo de papel que estaba sobre el piso alfombrado.

— Ah, eso no se lo que es pero me lo dio la idiota esa. — Dijo con desprecio y a la vez a adrede para ver la reacción de la peli azul.

— ¡Maldita perra! — Bulma desenvolvió el papel y leyó:

**"Llámame guapo**

**0315-223-007 o búscame en el Hotel S'Berh.**

**Hijari San"**

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve y delante de mi la muy hija de…?! —

— Cállate — Y Vegeta la beso callándola de una vez con un apasionado beso.

— Mmh… sabes Vegeta… siempre tuve la fantasía de hacerlo en la oficina — Dijo con picardía entre beso y beso, olvidándose así de la zorra — ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vamos? — Gritó sorprendida la peli azul cuando Vegeta la tomo en brazos saliendo de la sala de juntas.

— A cumplir esa fantasía — Y Bulma sonrió, todas podrían mirarlo y babear por él, pero ÉL SÓLO ERA DE ELLA.

**:**

**:**

**_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer como siempre ;) este capitulo se iba a tratar únicamente de los celos de Bulma pero no pude evitar también poner algo de Vegeta jaja. Y como verán en el comienzo no es una continuación total del capi anterior. Ustedes querían saber que iba a pasar en la reunión y bueno ahí esta. Espero hayan disfrutado de estos dos one-shots de celos :)_**

**_Estoy pensando hacer alguno sobre San Valentin, pero lo publicare unos días después creo, no se, veré si lo termino a tiempo jeje._**

**_Gracias chicas y al único chico (al menos el único que comenta) por sus reviews:_**

**Yushi Cerisier**

**Barbara**

**pegajosachiclosa**

**Megumi007**

**CarXx**

**FashionBulma**

**Galaxylam84**

**Valen Minene**

**SaiyaLiinna**

**Luis Carlos**

**Ai Daidouji**

**catalina**

**Grisell**

_**(Disculpas si escribí mal alguno, es que no me dejo copiar y pegar :'()**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos para todos!**_

_**.**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

**:**

**:**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	9. Feliz San Valentin

**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama._**

**:**

**:**

**Feliz San Valentín**

**:**

**:**

Trunks y Vegeta estaban en la cocina de Corporación Capsula esperando que los robots les sirvan el suculento desayuno de todos los días, cuando una pequeña peli azul bajo corriendo las escaleras todavía con su camisón rosa con corazoncitos y sus pantuflas a juego. La niña salto y se abrazo del cuello de Vegeta, como todos los días hacia.

— Buenos días papi ¡Feliz día te quiero mucho! — Lo estrujo con más fuerza. Su padre estaba quieto, muy confundido por cierto por la efusividad de su hija.

— Bra es día de San Valentín, por lo tanto es solo para enamorados — Hablo su hermano.

— Eso es mentira Trunks, mamá me dijo que es el día del amor y la amistad, y que se debe saludar y dar regalos a la persona que uno ama, y yo amo a mi papi — Dijo Bra acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre. A éste se le hincho el pecho al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña. _"Asi que era el dichoso día. Bulma estaba tirándole indirectas toda esa semana_ _y reprochándole que jamás tuvo un regalo de su parte por ese día tan especial"_. Pensó Vegeta

— Eres una mimada — Contraatacó el peli lila. Su hermanita le saco la lengua y se fue a sentar en su lugar.

— Buenos a días a todos — Saludo Bulma entrando a la cocina.

Trunks y Bra la saludaron con cariño diciéndole Feliz día y que después del desayuno le darían sus regalos.

Vegeta estaba en silencio empezando a comer su primera comida del día. Bulma prefería no decir nada acerca de su molestia con el Príncipe por olvidar nuevamente el Día de San Valentín, y eso que ella le dijo indirectas toda la semana; diciéndole que regalos le gustaría recibir próximamente; y claro él no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Vegeta fue a entrenar en su adorada cámara de gravedad. Bulma lo miro furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado?

— Mami… — Llamó su hija.

— Si cariño — Le sonrió Bulma.

— ¿Qué te regalo papi? — Preguntó inocentemente Bra.

— Ay enana que preguntas haces — Acotó Trunks negando con la cabeza, mientras sacaba su celular para verse con Goten y salir a pescar chicas, como ellos decían.

Bra lo miro sin entender, quizás su padres aun no se entregaban los regalos, pensó.

— Cielo, el día que tu padre me obsequie algo debemos preocuparnos gravemente — Dijo con pesar la mujer mayor.

— ¿Quieres decir que papá nunca te regalo nada mami? — La mirada de la pequeña se entristeció.

— Claro que si mi niña, me dio los dos regalos más hermosos y perfectos que puedan existir. No hay nada mejor que eso— Terminó de decir para besar la frente y remover el pelo de Trunks, y luego realizar lo mismo con Bra.

La princesa no era tonta y supo que esos dos regalos eran ella y su hermano, pero como toda niña romántica y tierna que sueña con su príncipe azul, le pareció que su papá debía regalarle a su mamá algo especial, que demuestre su amor hacia ella. No tenia dudas de que su padre amaba a su mamá, porque siempre los veía besarse cuando creían que nadie los veía, o cuando escuchaba a su mamá reír o gritar por las cosquillas que le hacia su papá, sobre todo en las noches. Se divertían mucho, pensó la niña de cabello azul, y con una sonrisa salió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse, pensando en un plan.

Después de casi media hora, (como toda mujer que no sabe que ponerse) Bra bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso vestido rosa bebe con flores blancas, sandalias blancas y su cabello largo suelto adornado con un lazo del mismo color del vestido, y para completar el look llevaba un morral blanco.

Camino hasta el jardín donde estaba la maquina en donde vivía literalmente su papá. Golpeo la puerta con fuerza, ya que no llegaba al panel donde se desactivaba la G y se abría la puerta desde afuera, era algo que su mamá insistió en agregar por alguna emergencia futura. En momentos así deseaba saber volar, pediría que le enseñen esa misma semana, aseguró. Hasta quizás le diría a Goten que le enseñe, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. En ese momento Vegeta abrió la puerta de la cámara de muy mala gana preparándose a lanzar una serie de improperios a quien sea que le haya molestado. Pero al ver a su pequeñita tan adorable con su vestimenta y el plus del color de sus mejillas, se retracto inmediatamente, aun así hablo duramente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Bra? No ves que estoy ocupado — _"Seguramente esa mujer la mando para que me moleste" _Pensó.

— Hola papi — Dijo muy sonriente Bra — Vengo a decirte que debes apurarte para ducharte y cambiarte de ropa, porque quiero que me lleves al centro comercial — Casi sonó como una orden, a lo que el príncipe saiyajin apretó los puños esforzándose para no gritarle a su hija.

— ¿Es una broma? — Bra negó con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se balanceara de un lado a otro —De ninguna manera niña. Ahora vete — Dijo Vegeta dando media vuelta para volver a su entrenamiento.

Pero Bra abrazo su pierna izquierda con fuerza — No papiii, por favor llévame al centro comercial, necesito comprar algo muy importante — Rogo la peli azul.

— Pídeselo al inútil de tu hermano o a tu madre. Yo estoy muy ocupado. Además nunca iría a esos lugares — Respondió Vegeta cada vez mas cabreado.

— Trunks salió con Goten y mamá no puede porque… emm… porque esta trabajando en algo muy importante en el laboratorio con el abuelito, y me dijo que era muy peligroso que yo me acercara ahí — Sonrió Bra contenta por la mentira que se le ocurrió.

— Bueno entonces espera que termine lo que esta haciendo para que ella te lleve a ese lugar — Gruño el peli negro fastidiado.

— Esta bien, si no me quieres llevar, llamare al tío Yamcha o al tío Goku para que me acompañen — Bra soltó por fin la pierna de su padre y se alejo.

Vegeta no podía creer lo dicho por su hija, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como su princesa también lo traicionaba. Suspiro y se encamino a la casa, para buscar a Bra.

La niña estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a su padre. Ella sabia que después de lo que dijo él la llevaría al fin de compras. Había aprendido como tener a su querido papá en sus manos.

— Bra — La llamo su padre — Vamos — Le dijo saliendo de la casa, ya bañado y vestido con jeans oscuros, camiseta y chaqueta negras.

Bra lo siguió muy alegre. Su plan marchaba a la perfección.

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue muy divertido para Bra, si bien ya había volado con su padre, esta vez fue mas entretenido, porque voló mas rápido que de costumbre.

Al aterrizar Bra inmediatamente busco en su bolso su pequeño espejo para acomodarse el cabello, tan coqueta como su madre. Vegeta solo rodo los ojos, tan pequeña y ya con esas costumbres.

— Ahora si papi, vámonos — Le sonrió a Vegeta y tomo su mano, el Príncipe pensó en retirar su mano pero estaba seguro que haría daño a Bra, y él no quería que su hija sufriera por nada.

— Entremos aquí papi — Vegeta frunció el ceño mirando el lugar que señalo Bra.

— ¿Por qué aquí?— Pregunto curioso — Pensé que querías comprar juguetes y esas tonterías —

— Porque aquí venden las mejores joyas papá y mami solo usa lo mejor — Contesto la peli azul, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre en esto? — Bra no contesto, y antes que su padre se arrepintiera entro corriendo a la prestigiosa joyería. Refunfuñando Vegeta la siguió.

— Awww que preciosa niñita — Dijo una de las vendedoras viendo a Bra — ¿Estas perdida cariño? — Le pregunto una mujer mayor, ya con canas en el pelo.

— No señora, estoy con mi papá. Vinimos a comprar el regalo del día de San Valentín para mi mamá — Contesto Bra con una sonrisa tierna.

— ¡Pero que adorable! — Exclamaron ambas mujeres.

— ¡Oh! Aquí estas papi, ven vamos a buscar el regalo mas bonito para mami —

Y después de escuchar eso Vegeta comprendió lo que tramaba su pequeña princesa. Se maldijo por haber caído en sus garras, nuevamente. Y todo por ese estúpido día del sujeto que no recordaba su nombre, como si le importara al fin. Una de las tantas idioteces humanas tenía que ser.

— Nos vamos Bra. Me trajiste engañado — Realmente el Príncipe se sentía así.

— Eso no es verdad papá, yo jamás te dije a que veníamos aquí —

"_Buen punto"_ Pensó el saiyajin, maldiciendo otra vez.

— Me gusta este collar, tiene mucho brillo, a mamá le gustan las cosas que brillan — Señalo Bra una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes con un gran zafiro en el centro.

— Oh no, nena ese collar es una belleza pero no esta en venta, solo es de exhibición — Acotó la vendedora mas grande. Ya que la mas joven estaba admirando otro tipo de belleza… masculina.

Bra miro con ojitos de cachorro a Vegeta, el conocía muy bien esa mirada.

— Diga un precio — Dijo fríamente mirando a la anciana. Pues lo que más quería era marcharse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

La encargada le dijo que esa joya no se podía vender, ya que era la única en el mundo, que su diseñador murió hace décadas y lo había hecho para su amada especialmente para un San Valentín, porque para ellos ese collar simbolizaba su eterno amor. Vegeta no prestó la más mínima atención a todo ese palabrerío, pero Bra si escucho atenta el relato de la mujer. Y solo sirvió para desear aun más ese collar.

— Papi, es perfecto para mamá, lo tenemos que comprar — Miro nuevamente a su padre con ojitos brillosos. A Vegeta no le importaba el collar, ni el maldito día que nada tenia de especial; pero si le importaba lo que sentía su hija, y no quería verla triste. Aunque jamás lo diría por supuesto, él haría lo que fuera por verla feliz y sonriente como siempre.

— Debe haber una posibilidad de llegar a un acuerdo. Llame al dueño del lugar y dígale que le ponga un precio a esta cosa y lo pagare — La anciana se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos. Sin querer comenzar una discusión con el cliente, que se veía temible, decidió llamar al dueño, para que él mismo le diga al hombre de peinado raro que esa joya no se podía vender bajo ningún precio, o quizás si, pero estaba segura que nadie en su sano juicio pagaría tal cantidad por un collar.

Bra sonrió y abrazo a Vegeta por sus piernas.

— Vaya que afortunada es su esposa, la debe de amar mucho. ¿Hace cuanto que está casado señor…? — Dijo la vendedora veinteañera, esperanzada con que el peli negro le responda y así saber su nombre.

— Eso no te incumbe humana — Respondió toscamente.

La mujer se retiro susurrando lo grosero que le pareció el hombre, a pesar de ser muy guapo, era un idiota.

La anciana regreso y les comunico que le dueño acepto a venderlo por 52 millones de zenies, junto con los pendientes y la pulsera a juego. La mujer estaba segurísima que el musculoso hombre se iría sin más, pero quedo de piedra cuando Vegeta dijo:

— Envuélvalo rápido que ya me quiero largar de aquí — La pobre señora no sabia que decir, estaba totalmente anonadada. El cliente acepto como si estuviera por pagar el precio de un caramelo.

— Se-señor creo que no me escucho bien. Ese collar vale 52 MILLONES de zenies — Volvió a repetir por si de verdad Vegeta escucho mal, pero ella no sabia que era saiyajin y por lo tanto tenia una privilegiada audición.

— Ya la escuche, no estoy sordo —

La pobre encargada tartamudeando le dijo que no era necesario ser tosco y grosero. Saco la preciosa y exclusiva gargantilla con sumo cuidado del exhibidor y junto con los pendientes y pulsera, los coloco en una hermosa caja de terciopelo rojo en forma de corazón.

Bra observaba todo con ojitos de corazones, estaba segura que su mamá moriría de felicidad cuando viera esas joyas.

**.**

— Debes entregarle la caja con el ramo a la vez — Le dijo Bra a su padre. Le estaba explicando como debía darle el carísimo regalo a su mamá, junto con el ramo de rosas rojas que pararon a comprar. Mas bien Vegeta paro obligado por su hija.

A él todo le parecía tan ridículo, tan estúpido, no entendía como la mayoría, por no decir todos, los terrícolas se ponían como locos los 14 de febrero. Era una fecha más, sin nada de importancia.

En la noche después de la cena, Vegeta le entrego el corazón de terciopelo con las rosas de una manera… poco sutil.

— Mujer — Llamo a su esposa — Toma —

Bulma que estaba de espalda volteo y abrió mucho los ojos por la imagen frente a ella.

— Bueno lo vas a tomar o lo tengo que tirar. No te quedes ahí como idiota — Las palabras de Vegeta sacaron a Bulma de su petrificación momentánea. Tomo la caja y el ramo lo dejo en la cama, para poder abrir la caja. Y quedo maravillada por la vista. Realmente las joyas eran preciosas, las mas hermosas que haya visto. Con los ojos empañados abrazo a un Vegeta sonrojado.

— Te amo Veggie. Feliz San Valentín — Le susurro para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

"_Maldita niña, lo que me obligo a hacer para que no le pida al hijo menor del tercera clase que le enseñe a volar" _

**:**

**:**

_**Holaaa! ¿Cómo están? Aquí el cap de San Valentín, atrasado, pero como me dijo Barbara mas vale tarde que nunca jeje.**_

_**El precio de la joya es un poquito mucho ¿no? Jaja, encontré en internet que solo un anillo fue vendido por 83 millones de dólares, así que me pareció adecuado ;) igual para los Brief eso no es nada.**_

_**¿Qué le pasara a Bulma cuando sepa lo que costo su regalito? Después de todo lo pago ella misma xD**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme, por las alertas y reviews:**_

**Yushi Cerisier**

**Barbara**

**himeka19**

**Shanilarala**

**Catalina**

**Grisell**

**Galaxylam84**

**andromedaaiorossayita**

**Luis Carlos **

**CarXx**

**Valen Minene**

**FashionBulma**

**_Estoy contenta porque ya casi llego a tener 100 reviews! o.o_**

**_Y ese review numero 100 podrá elegir el próximo tema de mi one o drabble! (Obvio si quiere elegir, no lo voy a obligar jaja) Si tiene cuenta lo hablamos por PM y si no tiene cuenta que me deje su correo o Twitter, bueno no tengo Facebook, pero igual podre comunicarme por ahí ;)_**

**_Ojala hayan disfrutado de este capi. ¡Besos y abrazos!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	10. Jugando con Bra

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama._**

**:**

**:**

**Jugando con Bra**

**:**

**:**

Bulma Brief hablaba por teléfono paseando de un lado a otro por la inmensa sala de Corporacion Capsula.

— Sabes que si no fuera importante no te lo estaría pidiendo — Le dijo a la persona en la otra línea — Esta bien, aquí te espero, pero mas vale que te des prisa ¿Me oíste? — Y con eso termino la llamada.

— Mami, ¿Ya llamaste al tío Yamcha? — Pregunto una peliazul de apenas 5 años, mientras peinaba sentada en el sofá, a una de sus tantas muñecas.

— Si cielo, llegara en unos minutos. Ya sabes que debes portarte bien —

— Mami, yo siempre me porto bien, como toda una princesa — Dijo orgullosa con una sonrisa en su tierno rostro. Desde que se entero por casualidad que era una princesa, en realidad hija de un verdadero príncipe, y no de un reino, sino de todo un planeta entero, después que escucho al amigo de su hermano burlándose porque pertenecía a la realeza, su padre le dijo que ya no había planeta, pero aun así seguía siendo el príncipe de la raza mas fuerte del universo. Por supuesto que luego Bulma le hablo con más tacto y no tan directo como lo hizo Vegeta.

Bra era mucho mas feliz que antes desde ese día, lo que no le gustaba era no poder decirle a nadie que era una princesa de verdad. Ella quería que todos lo supieran y la trataran como tal.

En eso tocaron el timbre y Bulma fue a atender.

— Yamcha llegas tres minutos tarde. Pero lo bueno es que ya estas aquí para que cuides de Bra —

— Hola Bulma, a mi también me da gusto verte — Dijo el de la cicatriz con sarcasmo — ¿Y a que se debe tanta urgencia? —

Bulma le conto que debía quedarse a cuidar a Bra, si bien la niña era muy inteligente ya a su edad, no quería dejarla sola. Ella debía ir a ver la explosión que hubo en uno de los laboratorios de la empresa. Su padre estaba en una reunión muy importante en América y por supuesto que su madre lo acompaño. Trunks había salido con Goten y aparentemente habían apagado sus celulares. Vegeta estaba lejos, en algún lugar donde podría entrenar tranquilo, ya que la cámara de gravedad había sido destruida y ella no quería repararla como castigo a su esposo.

— Por eso es que te llame Yam. Espero no haberte molestado en lo que estabas haciendo —

— Oh no te preocupes Bulma, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo — Un tono rojizo cubrió las mejillas del pelinegro — Además sabes que adoro a esta preciosura — Añadió mientras removía los cabellos de Bra.

— Eres muy amable Yamcha. Ya sabes donde están los números por si ocurre algo — Dijo Bulma mientras tomaba su bolso de marca y se ponía sus anteojos negros para salir de la casa — Pórtate bien cariño y no le des tanto trabajo a Yamcha — Y despego en su aeronave ultra veloz.

— Bueno, ¿Y a que quieres jugar? — Le pregunto cariñosamente el de pelo azabache a la niña.

— Quiero jugar a la casita. Pero quiero ir al jardín. Tienes que llevar mi casa y mis juguetes hasta ahí — Dijo Bra con determinación.

Algunos minutos después en el jardín…

Yamcha estaba sentado en una pequeña silla rosada y blanca de estilo barroco, a su lado había tres sillas mas, una era ocupada por Bra y las otras por la muñeca Barbie y su pareja Ken; en el centro había una mesa a juego con las sillas, llena de pastelitos, tortas, masas, bombones, todos hechos por la abuela de Bra, y no podía faltar el té.

Pocos minutos después apareció Goku, como siempre asustando a los presentes.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarlos — Dijo con su típica pose de mano en la nuca.

— Yo no me asuste, pero casi matas a la pequeña — Yamcha no iba admitir que casi brinco de la silla cuando apareció de repente Goku — Si vienes a ver a Bulma, ya te digo que no esta, se fue a la empresa a ver un accidente que hubo en un laboratorio. Y me dejo a cargo de Bra —

— Ohh pero que tonto soy, no busque su ki, hubiese sabido que no estaba aquí y me ahorraba este viaje —

— Hola señor Goku ¿quiere jugar conmigo y el tío Yamcha? — Interrumpió Bra levantándose con una bandeja rosada llena de diferentes bocadillos dulces, ofreciéndole al saiyajin. Como era de esperarse frente a tales delicias Goku no se negó y se sentó en el lugar de Ken.

En un lugar alejado de la ciudad…

Vegeta entrenaba dando puñetazos y patadas en el aire a una velocidad sorprendente. De repente se detuvo, una gran vena comenzaba a latir en su frente, todo se debía a que sintió el ki de su hija muy cerca de los insectos de los amigos de su mujer.

Sin perder más tiempo emprendió el vuelo hacia Corporación Capsula. Cuando estaba llegando pudo observar desde el cielo la escena mas patética y ridícula de los dos pelinegros que estaban tomando el té sentados en pequeñas sillas junto a su hija, que no paraba de entrar a la casa y salir con bandejas llenas de comida; comida que era tragada por el guerrero mas fuerte. Cuando el mencionado pidió a Bra que le sirviera mas té en la pequeña tacita, y viendo que la niña agarro la tetera de porcelana para servirle con una gran sonrisa a su rival, Vegeta no lo aguanto mas y acelero el vuelo enfurecido, pues para él estaban aprovechándose de su pequeña que inocentemente creía que jugaba.

Bra lo vio aterrizar e inmediatamente dejo la tetera en la mesa y corrió a su encuentro.

— Papiii, que bueno que llegas, ven vamos a jugar con el señor Goku y el tío Yam — Dijo con efusividad la peliazul mientras tomaba la mano de su padre y lo llevaba hasta donde estaban los dos hombres.

Vegeta se acerco con su expresión malhumorada de siempre, y soltándose sutilmente de la mano de su hija hablo:

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes en mi casa? — Rugió cruzándose de brazos.

— Hola Vegeta. Estos pasteles están deliciosos. ¿Quieres probar? — Ofreció Goku llevándose dos pasteles enteros a su boca, sin hacer caso a lo que pregunto el príncipe.

— Vegeta, hola. Bueno yo estoy aquí porque Bulma me llamo para que cuidara a Bra, ella tuvo que ir a ver un problema de la empresa y como no había nadie mas en la casa me llamo a mi — Explico Yamcha tranquilo.

— Si papi, mamá no quiso dejarme sola por eso llamo al tío Yam para que jugara conmigo — Sonrió Bra tomando asiento en su sillita.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese _"Yam" _ que irritaba a Vegeta mas que el nombre completo. Así lo suele llamar Bulma a veces, sobre todo cuando quería hacerlo enojar, y parece que a su hija se le "pego" esa costumbre, porque no creía que lo hacia por el mismo motivo que su madre.

— ¿Y tu Kakarotto? No me digas que la arpía ya se canso de estar cocinándote y por eso vienes a tragarte toda mi comida — Dijo en tono sarcástico.

— No, además a Milk le gusta cocinar Vegeta, no te preocupes. Pero yo vine a ver a Bulma para buscar unas cosas que Milk olvido el otro día que estuvimos aquí — Soltó Goku y como si nada siguió comiendo los alimentos.

— Hmp, parecen dos retrasados haciendo esto — Dijo Vegeta señalando sus sillas, que se veían aun mas pequeñas con los dos hombres encima.

— ¿Papi jugaras con nosotros también? — Pregunto ilusionada la peliazul.

— Claro que no mocosa, como se te ocurre que me pondré a hacer lo que estos idiotas hacen. Yo si tengo sentido del ridículo —

— Pero Vegeta es comida de verdad — Acoto el saiyajin mas fuerte. El de la cicatriz se mantenía en silencio, lo prefería así, en vez de hacer enojar al frio saiyajin.

Vegeta observo los pastelitos, galletas y demás comestibles que había sobre la mesa, hizo una cara de que no le importaba nada y se fue a sentar debajo de una árbol de brazos cruzados.

Después de unos minutos de ver a Goku y Yamcha tratar a Bra como una sirvienta, Vegeta se puso de pie.

— Bra ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto duramente.

— Le sirvo mas te al señor Goku, a Yam y a Barbie — Contesto con tranquilidad.

— ¿Y esa quien es? — Cuestiono Vegeta mirando para todos lados para lograr ver a la mujer.

— Vegeta Barbie es esta bonita señorita ¿Qué no la ves? — Dijo Goku tomando a la muñeca para mostrarle al príncipe saiyajin.

— ¡Pe-Pero que rayos! —

— Es bonita ¿verdad? — Añadió con inocencia el mayor de los Son.

— ¡Es verdad que eres un retrasado Kakarotto! — Grito Vegeta. Mientras esto ocurría Bra se paraba para servir mas té y buscar mas bocadillos en la cocina. Como eran pequeños y la mesa no era muy grande, se acababan demasiado rápido, además de que cierto saiyajin devoraba todo a los poco minutos.

— Ya Bra deja de estar sirviendo a estas sabandijas —

En realidad lo que no soportaba Vegeta era ver a su hija preocupándose porque el idiota débil y su némesis se sientan a gusto. Tratándoles como reyes o algo así. Lo que nunca admitiría era que eso se llamaba celos.

Celos porque su princesa no le ofreció ningún bocadillo a él, pero si les preguntaba con una sonrisa a los insectos si deseaban mas. Además que se reía con las estupideces que Kakarotto de seguro decía. Pero lo que mas rabia le daba era ver como el pusilánime del ex de su mujer acariciaba su mejilla o su pelo azul. Nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera de la familia podía acariciar a su hija, aunque él nunca lo hacia cuando estaba despierta, pero si después de que se quedaba dormida, pero nadie sabia de esto.

— Bra, yo también quiero comer — Dijo con tal que su hija le prestara atención a él.

— Pero debes jugar papá o sino no comerás — Vegeta apretó los puños, su hija de 5 años lo estaba sobornando, una vez mas…

— Ven papi, pondré otra silla para ti, porque no puedo quitar a Barbie —

Luego de este pequeño contratiempo Vegeta se sentó obligadamente, alegando todo el rato que solo era porque debía alimentarse y culpando a Goku de que se había comido casi todo lo que había en la cocina.

Yamcha lo miraba de reojo cada tanto, y como no tenia mas hambre solo tomaba el té, ya frió, solo para no enojar a Bra, sobre todo estando Vegeta presente. Y como siempre Goku seguían tragando todo a su alcance, aunque se le unió Vegeta.

Cuando Bra iba a darle mas galletas a los hombres que mas adiaba su padre, éste interrumpía diciéndole que el quería comer de esa bandeja o que su taza estaba casi vacía. Todo para que la niña de sus ojos no se ocupara de las sabandijas.

— Todo estuvo muy delicioso Bra, no pensé que jugar a las casitas era tan entretenido — Acoto Goku con una gran sonrisa.

— Pues a mi me pareció algo… aburrido — Añadió el beibolista con un largo suspiro.

— ¿Aburrido? ¿No te gusto jugar conmigo tío Yam? — La voz de la princesa sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviese por llorar. Vegeta fulmino con la mirada a Yamcha, diciéndole con ésta que solucione lo que ocasionó con su bocota. El mencionado rápidamente se retracto.

— ¡Claro que me gusto jugar contigo hermosa y lo haría de nuevo! Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a jugar con niñas. Eso es — Se excuso riendo nerviosamente. Bra no quedo muy convencida de esa especie de disculpa, y lo demostró cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pecho e imitando el típico _"Hmp"_ de su querido papá.

— Bueno creo que es hora de irme. Milk debe estar preocupada — En ese momento la aeronave de Bulma aterrizaba en el patio.

— Hey Goku, Vegeta ¿Qué hacen aquí? —

— Hola Bulma, vine a buscar lo que olvido Milk el día de la fiesta —

— ¡Que pregunta es esa mujer! ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡¿Acaso querías estar sola con la sabandija debilucha?! — Vegeta se paro tirando la silla en el acto.

— ¡Oye no me grites maldito arrogante! Te lo pregunte porque pensé que volverías a la noche, como siempre lo haces —

— ¡Hmp! —

Después de la pequeña discusión Bulma pregunto a Yamcha como se comporto Bra, y éste le conto lo que hicieron. Y agrego que la estaba pasando bien hasta que llego Vegeta. Bulma le agradeció por haberle hecho ese favor. El ex ladrón le dijo que podía contar con el siempre que lo necesitara, que para ella siempre iba a estar. Ganando así un grave rugido y una mirada matadora por parte del príncipe de la raza mas poderosa.

Al final también Goku se fue, llevando el tapado que había olvidado Milk, y prometiendo que volvería para jugar con Bra en otra oportunidad.

— "_No sucederá de nuevo si estoy yo presente. Esta vez no lo pude evitar, pero en la próxima…"— _Pensó Vegeta sonriendo malvadamente.

— ¿Sabes mami? Me gusto jugar con el señor Goku y Yamcha, pero sobre todo con papá, hace unas caras muy raras pero chistosas cuando ellos están — Contó Bra inocentemente. Bulma se carcajeo y Vegeta se enfado regañando muy levemente a su hija.

— Así que jugando a las casitas y tomando té ehh — Se burlo Bulma acercándose "peligrosamente" a su esposo, una vez solos.

— ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! — Se ruborizo Vegeta.

— Jaja ya, ya no te enojes — Lo abrazo cruzando sus brazos por el cuello y lentamente unieron sus labios en un beso.

**:**

**:**

_**Aquí** __**el** **one-shot sobre el tema que eligio CarXx, la "ganadora" del comentario Nº 100. Espero que lo disfrutes y que haya acertado en lo que querías. Disculpas si no estas conforme con el titulo ;)**_

**_Bueno, les quiero avisar que no voy a actualizar este fic ni "PAPI, LEEME UN CUENTO" por un tiempo. No creo que sea tanto igual._**

**_Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que ponen el fic en favoritos, lo siguen y a los que comentan. Estoy feliz de con 9 capítulos tenga 108 reviews. Miles de gracias!_**

**ris-zky - Yushi Cerisier - Megumi007 - Beleng985 - himeka19 - SaiyaLiinna - Valen Minene - CarXx– Grisell – Luis Carlos**

**¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**:**

**:**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


	11. Papá, Él es mi Novio

**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama._**

**:**

**:**

**Papá, Él es mi Novio**

**:**

**:**

— ¡Por fin llego el día viernes! — Exclamo Trunks que bajaba las escaleras de su casa, anudándose su corbata de seda gris.

— ¡Sii al fin llego el descanso! — Apoyo Bra desde la cocina, ya lista con su uniforme para ir a la escuela después de terminarse su gran desayuno.

El medio saiyajin ingreso en la espaciosa cocina y saludo a su hermana con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se sorprendió de no ver a su mamá programando a los robots para que hagan el desayuno, pero definitivamente lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que su padre tampoco estaba, como de costumbre tragando todo lo que se le pusiera en frente. Frunciendo el ceño le pregunto a su hermana si habían salido temprano o todavía no despertaban.

— Todavía no bajan a desayunar. Ya sabes, seguro no durmieron por estar haciendo algo mas entretenido — Rio la peliazul pícaramente. A lo que su hermano mayor se ruborizo.

— Bra, no deberías pensar esas cosas, todavía eres muy pe…—

— Ay pero si no es nada del otro mundo hermanito, yo con mi novio…— Decía Bra pero su hermano la interrumpió abruptamente.

— Ya, ya sin detalles por favor — Dijo Trunks cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza para que las desagradables imágenes de su pequeña hermana con un hombre se esfumaran — Hablando de ese tema ¿cuando le presentaras a papá y mamá? — Comenzó a leer una carpeta que había sacado de su maletín, mientras tomaba café.

— Bueno… Yo creo que hoy es un buen día para hacerlo. Le avisare a mamá que esta noche invitare a mi novio a cenar en casa — Dijo Bra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Ya es hora que lo conozcan, aunque… bueno se llevaran una gran sorpresa, sobre todo papá. Tendré que tener la cámara de video a mano — Ambos soltaron una gran carcajada.

En eso estaban los hermanos Brief cuando aparecieron sus padres, Bulma con visibles ojeras y Vegeta con pésimo humor, para variar…

La peliazul mayor beso en la frente a sus dos retoños y se sentó a tomar café con tostadas y mermelada light.

— Mami, esta noche invitare a mi novio a cenar ¿Te parece bien? — Pregunto Bra dudosa, no sabia que reacción podían tener sus padres.

— A mi no — Hablo duramente el saiyajin puro — No quiero ver a ese humano debilucho que ni siquiera dio la cara durante todo este tiempo —

— Pero papi solo estamos saliendo hace tres meses —

— Además, no es taaan debilucho — Acoto Trunks con ironía, que por casualidad había descubierto quien era la pareja de su hermanita hace un mes.

Vegeta estaba por añadir algo, pero la dueña de Corp. Capsula le gano diciéndole a su niña que no había problema. Que siempre quiso conocer a su yerno y ya era tiempo. Haría una gran cena para recibirlo y le prometió que ella se encargaría que su esposo no lo asesinara.

Al poco tiempo todos terminaron sus desayunos y fueron a seguir su rutina. Bra fue a la escuela con su chofer, ya que para su madre era mas seguro. Trunks como presidente fue hacia la empresa en su nuevo modelo de automóvil. Bulma se quedo en la cocina para preparar el menú de la cena especial de esa noche. Y Vegeta fue como siempre a entrenar. Pero esta vez tenía mucho que descargar. Y ansiaba que llegue la noche para volver a ser un asesino de insectos insignificantes…

**:**

Bra estaba en la hora del almuerzo en su prestigiosa escuela, cuando decidió llamar a su novio para invitarlo a su casa.

Pudo notar cuando el joven se puso nervioso, pero aun así acepto ir. La verdad que la princesa temía por su integridad física, ya que su padre no lo aceptaría.

— Pobre Gotty, esta noche deberá enfrentar lo peor — Pensó en voz alta la princesa saiyajin largando un suspiro.

**:**

Bra estaba en su habitación dando los últimos toques a su look para la cena. Se había puesto uno de los tantos vestidos que sus abuelos le habían traído de sus viajes. Era azul eléctrico, strapless ajustado en la parte de arriba y con delicados volados en tul en la parte de la falda, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, lo complemento con sandalias plateadas y pendientes de oro blanco.

Después de mirarse en el espejo por vigesima vez en ese minuto, bajo al comedor principal, donde ya la esperaban Trunks, que vestia una camisa mangas cortas blancas algo ajustada, jeans azules deslavados y zapatillas blancas con detalles en negro. Bulma tenia un vestido negro que le llegaba por la rodilla, con un sutil escote ajustado a su escultural cuerpo y Vegeta llevaba puesto jeans y camiseta negra con escote en V.

— Estas preciosa cariño —

— Gracias mami, tu también estas hermosa — Devolvió el elogio a su madre.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá la sabandija? — Pregunto el padre de familia de brazos cruzados recostado en el sofá de cuero.

— Vegeta, cuida tu vocabulario delante de nuestro invitado — Grito Bulma a su esposo.

En ese momento sono el timbre de la mansión, Bra corrió a recibir a su novio.

— Creo que este es un buen momento para encender la cámara — Trunks sonrió malévolamente, a lo que sus padres lo miraron sin entender nada.

— Mamá, papá, el es mi novio Goten — Presento Bra con una sonrisa y sin soltarle el brazo al pelinegro que casi temblaba de los nervios. Pues no tenia idea de cómo se tomarían los Brief su relación son la mas pequeña de la familia. Ya que había una gran diferencia de edad entre ellos, además de la clase social, y por supuesto lo peor: Vegeta.

— Pe-pero ¡¿que demonios?! —

— Oh Goten! Que agradable sorpresa, no sabia que eras el que salía con Bra. Me alegra mucho saber que tú eres el novio de mi hija. No pudiste encontrar a un hombre mejor cielo — Bulma abrazo a su yerno con emoción. Pues le gustaba saber que su hija se enamoro del hijo menor de su mejor amigo. Sabía que era buena persona y no la lastimaría.

Vegeta fulmino a su mujer con los ojos, como se le ocurría decir _"que agradable sorpresa"_. La situación en ese instante no tenia absolutamente nada de agradable.

— Bra exijo una explicación del porque este maldito clon de Kakarotto esta aquí en este momento —

— Papi, ya lo dije. Goten es mi novio, es a él a quien esperábamos — La peliazul no dejaba de sonreír embobada por el menor de los Son.

— Escúchame basura de clase baja te desafío a una batalla, si me ganas te dejare estar con mi hija — Vegeta acerco su rostro al de Goten, hablándole con un tono que helaba los huesos.

— ¡PAPÁ! — Grito la princesa con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Así se hacia en mi planeta. Así que no me cuestiones mocosa —

— Está bien, acepto — Dijo Goten tragando saliva dificultosamente.

Mientras los demás discutían, Trunks reía con su videocámara en mano con una luz roja parpadeando indicando que estaba encendida.

Después que Goten haya aceptado, su novia se enojo con él por meterse en semejante propuesta, porque sabía que iba a perder, su papi es y siempre será el hombre más fuerte del universo.

— Ya, ya calmados todos. Mejor empecemos a cenar, y después armen el dichoso duelo — Añadió bulma sarcásticamente. Le guiño un ojo a su hija, haciéndole saber que ella convencería a su padre de no matar a Goten.

Aunque están las esferas del dragón por las dudas… Bra y Goten se miraron con los ojos enormes, notablemente preocupados. A unos metros de ellos Vegeta sonreía cruelmente…

* * *

**_¡Hola! Volví como se darán cuenta XD bueno este drabble es especialmente para Guest, que me sugirió el tema, espero los hayas disfrutado ;) Tenia pensado poner a cualquier chico como el novio de Bra, pero no pude resistirme con Goten :)_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por todas las lecturas, fav, follows y reviews!_**

** Brbara - Xxyoxitha94xX - Yushi Cerisier - Grisell - Galaxylam84 - Kylie on mars - Guest - Ai Daidouji - CarXx **

_**(Me gusta mencionar a los que comentan, porque es una linda manera de agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo. Bueno a mi me gusta cuando en los demás fics me mencionan XD)**_

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**:**

**:**

**AYNAT DREAMS**


End file.
